Twins
by xXLauren MusicXx
Summary: Rocket and Tia are now living life in parenthood.But when the Cup is pushed forward by 2 years, they have to make a choice: be apart from their twins or bring their kids into the dangerous world of Galactik Football.Or...they could leave football..forever
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**Summary: **A day in the life of Rocket and Tia who now have twins and living life as a family. Set two years after the end of Life Choices and Mistakes.

**Ok…a random short story to let you guys know what I thought would happen to Rocket and Tia after the end of Life, Choices and Mistakes. So…here it is! Enjoy!**

**All in Normal POV**

'Rocket! Edwina! Junior!' Tia called from the kitchen and soon heard multiple footsteps coming from the hallway and then entering the kitchen was the twins soon followed by their Dad. 'Edwina…why are you still in your pyjama top?' Tia questioned her daughter wonderingly.

'It's Daddy fault! I want to wear the pink top!' she exclaimed while digging into her breakfast while her twin, Junior, sat quietly. Tia couldn't help but roll her eyes. She was just as stubborn as her Dad but even with that, she was still Daddy's little angel. Who, speaking of, was now wrapping his arms around his fiancé's waist and started kissing her neck. After a few moments, he stopped and rested his chin on her shoulder.

'That daughter of ours can be really stubborn,' he whispered as both of them watched their twins eat their breakfast peacefully.

'I wonder where she gets that from…' began Tia. 'Who didn't let her wear the pink one?' she asked with a raised eyebrow. Rocket pondered that for a few moments before answering.

'Point taken,' he replied before kissing her cheek and getting himself sorted.

It had been two years since Tia got pregnant and the second cup and Rocket and Tia had spent that time raising the twins while also buying a house together and getting engaged. They had gotten engaged before the twins were born but have been so busy that they hadn't had a chance to tie the knot. For now though, they were happy waiting. Besides, they had kids to raise now who, speaking of, were growing up fast. Edwina, who was ten minutes older, was the spitting image of Tia but had Rocket's personality to a tee. Junior, whom they named Rocket but call him Junior as not to get confused, was Rocket's double but had Tia's personality to a tee. The two of them both loved football which was probably because both their parents played, and still continued to play, but Junior is another generation of florists as well and Edwina usually dances around the house singing so there's some musical talent in there to.

During the second cup, two new players, Mark and Yuki, joined because Ahito was ill (but thankfully recovered even if he still wasn't 100%) and Tia was about 4 or 5 months pregnant and Rocket didn't want a repeat of what happened the last time so Mark had joined to replace Tia when she needed rest. Everything wasn't too bad until Tia's parents were being held against their will and put a strain on their relationship when a pregnant Tia went off with the Pirates against Rocket's wishes. However, her, her parents and the twins were fine in the end so they put it behind them and are now happier than ever.

After breakfast, Rocket was taking Junior to his parent's house on a visit, as well as the fact that Rocket still often gave them a hand in the flower shop with Junior's help. And Rocket's Dad had promised Junior that he would let him water the flowers for the first time the next time he visited which would be today so Junior was a little bit more than eager to get going.

'Junior, be good and make sure you don't break anything…again. And do exactly what you're told, do you hear?' Tia ordered and Junior reluctantly nodded.

'Daddy! Let's go, let's go!' Junior exclaimed, jumping up and down and tugging on Rocket's arm.

'Wait a second there kiddo…jacket!' he ordered and Junior quickly ran to get it in realisation. Tia could only laugh at the situation while Rocket turned to her to discover the plans for the day but before he could ask, a knowing Edwina jumped into her Daddy's arms to say goodbye. 'Hey sweetie! So, what have you and Mummy got planned for the day?' he asked playfully.

'We're going shopping with auntie Mei, isn't that right missy?' Tia replied and Edwina happily nodded. Mei had promised Tia when Edwina was born that she wasn't going to let her Goddaughter hate shopping like her mother did and that's exactly what she did. So, Tia usually let Mei take her out shopping for Godmother/Goddaughter bonding but sometimes, like this time, that involved Tia…and she didn't have the heart to say no to her daughter.

'And I'm sure Mummy is very excited!' Rocket joked and Tia rolled her eyes making Edwina laugh. She always did that when Rocket and Tia joked and teased with each other in front of them. 'Ok, well you have fun won't you and I'll see you later!' Rocket said and Edwina nodded before kissing her Dad and giving him a big hug and then he put her down and turned to his fiancée. 'So, I'll see you later then?' he said to her and she smiled.

'Of course! Oh, and don't forget to say hi to your parents from me and Edwina,' she ordered him and he nodded and smiled before leaning in and kissing her. The kiss lasted for a few minutes and would've gone on if Junior hadn't jumped on the scene and began tugging on Rocket's trousers.

'Daddy! Daddy! Hurry up! Hurry up!' he ushered and they broke away.

'Ok, ok, we can go now,' he replied while laughing at his son's eagerness.

'Bye Mummy!' Junior called while hastily dragging his Dad out the door. Rocket gave her a quick wink and mouthed 'I love you' to her before vanishing and it wasn't long until Tia heard the front door open and close again. She smiled to herself before sighing and going into her daughter's room to help her finish off getting dressed…

Tia was carrying an exhausted Edwina while walking home with Mei.

'Mei, she's two. You really need to learn some self-control,' Tia joked with her best friend and Edwina's Godmother. Mei couldn't help but laugh herself.

'I'm sorry but it takes a long time to decide what to get me, Edwina and then find something that we all actually like for you! These things take time Tia!' she replied making Tia laugh harder.

'Well, time is what we don't have. The boys will be home in an hour and I have to make dinner and Edwina needs to sleep before that,' she informed Mei and she sighed reluctantly.

'Alright, alright, fine. But you owe me!' she told her best friend and they made the rest of the way home while continuing to laugh…

'Junior, don't!' Rocket ordered and Junior sighed before putting the small flower pot down. He was just curious. Rocket continued to watch his son as he happily trotted around the flower shop, looking at things as if he had never seen them before and Rocket continued to smile. If Tia was as mischievous as their son was…God help her parents was all he could say. Rocket checked his watch to see that it was a quarter to six and Tia and Edwina were expecting them home at six so he knew they had to get going. 'Ok Junior, get ready to go!' Rocket ordered and knew the argument he was going to try and pull. He had seen Tia pull it many times with her parents only the difference was that Rocket was stubborn enough as not to give in so easily.

'Daddy!' Junior complained. 'One more minute…' he pleaded but it didn't work. Maybe it worked on him with Tia but not with Junior.

'No. Your Mum wants us home at six and you know what she gets like when we're late…' Rocket pointed out and an expression came over Junior's face and Rocket had to stop himself from bursting out laughing. 'Are you going to get ready to go?' he repeated and Junior hastily nodded and began to frantically hunt for his jacket and Rocket couldn't help but laugh at his son's antics. He was so much like his mother…

'DADDY!' Edwina screamed as Rocket and Junior entered the house and jumped into her Dad's arms while Junior ran over to give him Mum a hug.

'Hey sweetie!' he welcomed and gave his daughter a light kiss on the cheek and smiled at her adorable expression. 'Did you and Mummy have fun today?' he asked and she nodded excitedly before adding.

'But I missed you!' she said earnestly with a sad look on her face making Rocket smile.

'Aww, I missed you to!' he replied and gave her another small kiss on her cheek. 'Did you miss your brother?' he asked, knowing the response he was going to get and he was right. Edwina immediately frowned and shook her head making Rocket laugh. 'Didn't think so…' he replied before setting her back down on the ground. 'Will you do me a favour?' he asked, kneeling down to her and she happily nodded, always wanting to help out her Dad when he needed her. 'Watch your brother while I'm helping your Mum, won't you?' he asked and she nodded. Rocket had to get Edwina to watch Junior when he and Tia were busy because, just like Tia, you never really knew what mischief he was up to and, just like Rocket, Edwina always tried to avoid it. Rocket watched as his little girl trotted along to watch her brother with a big smile on his face. Even after two years he still couldn't believe he had a daughter and a son.

'Junior, no!' Edwina screamed at her "younger" brother making Rocket laugh as he approached his fiancée who had stopped what she was doing to greet her son and now Rocket. They never said anything but the second they were in reach, Rocket wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her while her hands slid around his neck. They continued to kiss passionately for a few minutes but getting passionate when you had two kids who felt like killing each other to look after wasn't always easy…

'DADDY!' both the twins cried out simultaneously from their bedroom making Rocket and Tia jump apart and sigh. Sometimes they missed having no kids. Sometimes.

'I heard your name…' Tia pointed out, signalling that it was Rocket's turn to solve the problem. Rocket gave her a look before sighing.

'Alright, I'll go see what the problem is,' he replied before giving her a quick kiss and going to see what the problem was.

'And don't forget to solve it!' Tia ordered jokingly, not missing the point that he said "see" what the problem was but even she knew that once Rocket was involved, the problem would be sorted in no time anyway.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah,' he replied cheekily making Tia smile as she went back to her business and Rocket checked on the twins…

'You get into bed and we will!' Tia ordered her stubborn daughter who was continuously requesting the twin's usual bedtime story. Realising she wasn't going to get anywhere demanding, Edwina jumped into her bed while Junior had realised ages ago that they would get nowhere unless they were in bed and was already in bed. 'Finally,' Tia said simply before heading and hopping in beside Junior while Rocket went a lay next to Edwina.

Rocket read "Little Red Riding Hood" to them until both of them were asleep and Rocket and Tia quietly sneaked out of the beds, kissed their foreheads, brought the blankets up over their shoulders and quietly sneaked out of the room. Tia silently closed the door before turning to Rocket who grabbed her hand and dragged her to their room.

'Rocket, what…' she tried to say as they entered the room but found herself lip locket with him instead. She gasped out in surprise for a minute before realising what he was up to and kissed back, sliding her arms around his neck while he slid his around her waist. They continued to kiss passionately before Tia recognised what kind of kiss it was and regrettably broke away but Rocket continued to kiss down her neck. 'Rocket, they're only just after going to bed. They could walk in any minute and see us!' she pointed out but Rocket still continued. 'Rocket!' she hissed but Rocket, getting more obnoxious, continued and slowly pushed her down on the bed and licked and sucked down her neck making Tia bite on her bottom lip and she regretfully tried again. 'An hour. Give it an hour,' she said but was breathless due to his continuous kissing and he made his way to her mouth and Tia gave in and kissed back before beginning to undo his trousers while he removed her shirt…

'Mummy! Daddy! Get up! Get up! We have to go visit Grandma and Granddad today!' Edwina and Junior screamed as they raced into their parent's room who had, thankfully, put clothes on before they went to sleep. The twins jumped on to their parent's bed and began jumping up and down to get them to awake as this was the usual morning routine except that the twins were earlier than usual this time. Rocket and Tia sighed before opening their eyes and Rocket couldn't resist and began to tickle his little angel while Tia and Junior laughed at Edwina's hysterical laughter. It was so cute. Rocket finally finished and Edwina continued to laugh.

Today, Tia's parents had requested that they took their grandchildren to go and see them which the twins loved since Tia's Dad spoiled them rotten in order to make up for the incident before the twins came along. However, as far as Tia was concerned, that was forgotten about. Rocket still held a bit of a grudge however. However, Tia left that to him and her Dad.

'C'mon Daddy! Wakey, wakey!' Edwina exclaimed jumping up and down and Rocket couldn't help but laugh.

'Alright, alright! But first the two of you go and get the phone so we can phone them and tell them we'll be earlier than planned, alright?' Rocket asked and the twosome nodded before jumping off the bed and running to get the phone. Continuous arguments of who was going to get the phone could be heard making Rocket and Tia laugh before he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him and soon felt him beginning to stroke her hair. After a few moments, Rocket looked down at her.

'Tia?' he asked and she looked up.

'Yeah?'

'I love you,' he whispered and pressed his forehead lightly on hers.

'I love you too,' she replied and locked lips with his. They continued to kiss before the twins ran in while continuing to argue about the phone and made Rocket and Tia jump apart and try to resolve the problem. Some things never change…

**The End**

**Not exciting but I thought it was cute and I've been writing a lot of…depressing (?) stories lately so I wanted to do a happier one. I was going to make this the last chapter of Life, Choices and Mistakes but in the end, I liked the idea of you guys picking your own ending so this is mine! Let me know what you guys thought would happen and we can compare and exchange ideas! And I personally thought that in order for that to work, season 2 would have to change a little so Rocket didn't play Netherball but it was in it. I just didn't like season 2 with Tia being pregnant…just my opinion!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**Lauren xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**Ok…due to all the requests of a continuation, I have decided to make this short story into an actual story! It's based two years after Life, Choices and Mistakes but you don't have to read it to get this one. Anyway, hope this continuation is worth it! **

**Enjoy!**

Rocket and Tia were lying on the couch in the sitting room after putting the twins to bed. The TV was on but they weren't really watching it; Rocket was just stroking her hair and she was enjoying it. Tia took a quick glimpse at the watch to see that the twins had been in bed for an hour and knew that they were more than likely fast asleep at this point so she knew what she wanted. With that in mind, Tia leaned up and began to kiss his neck and realising her desires, Rocket nibbled on her ear lobe. Tia soon began to push him down on the couch and positioned herself above him, now circling his mouth with her tongue. Running out of breath, they broke away but only so Tia could remove her shirt but once that was done, their tongues met again and Rocket began to push Tia back so she was the one lying down and he was on top of her. They broke away so Rocket could remove his shirt but before he could…

'Daddy!' Edwina called, entering the living room. Tia bent down as far as she could out of view and Rocket tried to act as natural as possible. But when you had a topless fiancée that was looking for your attention, that was kind of hard.

'Yeah? What's wrong sweetie?' he asked, trying to calm his breathing but wasn't doing very well. Meanwhile, Tia was still under him, trying not to make any noise and praying that Edwina didn't come any closer to see her topless.

'I can't sleep,' she complained and Rocket nearly burst out laughing at his daughter's face. It was so cute and so similar to Tia. It often felt to him that he was watching Tia grow up she looked so alike her Mum!

'Ok, go into your room and I'll be in in a second, alright?' he said and she nodded but Rocket and Tia never moved an inch until she was completely out of sight.

'I think we'll stick to the bedroom when our kids are 'asleep',' Tia pointed out and Rocket nodded the relief obvious on his face as he slowly got off her so she could get up. 'See you in the bedroom?' Tia questioned seductively with a cheeky grin before he could go and Rocket returned the grin and nodded.

'Oh yeah,' he replied and gave her quick kiss before going into his daughter's room while Tia retreated to their own room with her shirt on…

After twenty minutes, Tia got worried and slowly went to the twins' room and peeked in the door. The sight ahead of her made her smile. Edwina was asleep but she wasn't the only one; next to her was her Dad, holding his daughter in his arms while also fast asleep. Tia couldn't help but laugh quietly as she entered the room and went over and grabbed a blanket before wrapping around Rocket. She watched them for a few moments, enjoying the sight of father and daughter, before lightly kissing her daughter's forehead and then kissing her fiancé's cheek which, unlike their daughter, made him stir a bit before he opened his eyes. Tia quickly hushed him, in case he woke up their daughter by mistake, and gestured to their sleeping daughter in his arms. He took a glance down and suddenly realised what had happened and that's also when he noticed the blanket around him (he had only covered his daughter with the blanket on the bed and not himself) and knew immediately it was Tia's workings.

'Sorry Tia, I'll be in to you in a minute,' he said and rubbed his forehead, trying to wake up. He had a fiancée that was looking for his attention and he fell asleep. Typical! Then again, those few minutes he had with Edwina while she was awake were magical. However, the response he got from Tia was not what he was expecting as she hushed him immediately.

'No, stay here. You're comfy and she is too. Besides, I don't want her waking up again and coming into our room to find us…doing stuff,' she replied and they both laughed quietly at the last statement. 'Stay here. I'm sure I'll live for one night as long as you make it up to me!' she whispered seductively and he smiled.

'Of course,' he replied and she leant in before attaching her lips to his. 'Are you sure?' he asked between a quick gasp and she nodded. 'Ok, I love you,' he whispered.

'I love you too,' she replied before giving him one last kiss and then starting to leave the kids room. 'Night,' she whispered, taking one last glance at father and daughter.

'Goodnight Tia,' Rocket replied as Tia left the room and then he fell into a world of his own with just him and his daughter…

Tia awoke when she felt something kissing her neck and felt a strong pair of arms around her. She immediately opened her eyes and turned around to find her fiancé now looking at her with a huge smile on his face.

'Morning,' he whispered and lay his head down next to her and began to stroke her hair.

'Morning,' she replied, getting comfy and enjoying his company. 'Where are the twins?' she asked immediately, noting that Rocket was alone after he had slept in with the twins last night.

'Don't worry, they're playing. They've had their breakfast and are already dressed,' he assured her and Tia wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest, wanting to get comfortable as it was very rare now that they got to do that kind of thing.

'You guys were up early then. What time is it?' she questioned wonderingly and Rocket removed his gaze from her for a second to check the time but quickly put it back once he had registered it.

'Nine,' he replied and Tia smiled. For her, that was a sleep in. And she hadn't had a sleep in in a _long_ time.

'That's probably the longest I've slept in for in like…two years,' she pointed out and Rocket giggled. 'What time were you lot up at?'

'I don't know, round six. I didn't wake you up because like you said, you haven't slept in that much since we had the twins so! You need a break every once in a while. You do so much for them,' he said simply. She did. Tia spent all her time making sure that the twins were doing fine. Even when they were off playing with not a care in the world, she was making sure they were ok and often played with them herself. She loved them dearly, that much was obvious.

'Have you seen yourself? Everything you do is for them. Look at last night for example! You could've put Edwina back to bed and come in to me straight away but instead, you stayed with her until she was asleep even with a fiancée waiting in the bedroom for you and that is what the perfect father would do. The kids come before everything Rocket, including me, you know that right?' she asked. She didn't care what he thought personally but she needed him to understand that if the worst came to the worst and say he had to choose between her or the kids for example, he had to pick them. They were what were really important.

'I know. I just hope it never comes to having to choose. But you're right, they come first. But in that case, you come second!' he added. He personally thought that the three of them equally came first. They were his family and he had to protect them _all_, despite what Tia may think. Tia just smiled and decided to end the conversation by locking lips with his but typically; their moment was interrupted by the twins now entering the room.

'Mummy!' the twins exclaimed as they entered their parent's room and saw that there mum was finally awake. Tia couldn't help but laugh and was immediately out of Rocket's grip so she could greet her kids, who pounced on her the second they were in touching reach, knocking her back down on the pillow, making Tia laugh as well as the twins. Rocket was about to intervene when the phone started ringing and since the twins were lying on Tia and she couldn't get up, Rocket went up to get it.

'I'll get it,' he said and got out of the bed while the twins chatted to their mum about some random story that happened ages ago. 'And try not to injure your mother while I'm gone!' Rocket said loudly but the twins still didn't hear. Tia smiled before turning her attention back to her kids who were getting extremely over-excited. As to what, she still had no clue as they were talking that fast…

Tia was lying on her bed playing with the twins when Rocket came in. She noticed something in his expression but wasn't sure if she should be worried but asked anyway.

'Is everything alright Rocket?' she asked as he sat on the bed. It took him a few moments before he registered the question.

'Yeah, everything's fine. It's just that we have to be at the Academy in an hour and I have no idea why,' he pointed out but typically, the question that popped into Tia's head had nothing to do with what was going down at the Academy.

'What about the twins?' Tia asked, sitting up in the bed, while the twins were now playing on the floor. The next cup wasn't on for another two years so Rocket and Tia had taken a break from it to look after the twins. They weren't planning on going back for another year at least so they hadn't discussed how they were going to work out who would look after the twins while they were at training or meetings.

'Don't worry, we have an hour. I'll ring my parents and ask them if they could come over and look after them for a while. While I ring them, you two…' he said firmly and gestured to the twins who looked up at their dad knowing he was speaking to them. '…go and tidy up that play room a bit, alright?' he said firmly, not firmly enough so it sounded more like a request rather than a demand but the twins knew better than to double cross their Dad and did as they were told. 'I'll go ring my parents while you get dressed, alright?' Rocket asked Tia and she nodded. Rocket smiled and gave her a quick wink before leaving the room so she could get dressed. Tia smiled as he closed the door. She loved in when he got in to full father mode; it proved to her that she had made the right choice in deciding to have her kids with him. To her and the twins, he really was the perfect Dad…

'Thanks so much for doing this!' Tia repeated to Norata and Keira as she was collecting some last minute bits and pieces. They could only smile at Tia's behaviour; it was so like her and even in all the years she had been with their son and had their grandkids, she still treated them as if she had only started dating their son. But they knew that that was just Tia and they adored her the way she was so they never complained.

'It's nothing Tia really; you know we're willing to do anything for our grandkids,' Keira replied earnestly and Tia smiled before continuing her business and running into the kitchen while Rocket and the twins came out of the bedroom.

'Granny! Granddad!' the twins exclaimed in noticing their grandparents and immediately ran into their open arms. Rocket smiled as the twins began to chatter to their grandparents before realising that the only had about ten minutes to get to the Academy.

'Tia! Are you ready yet?' he called out, not sure of where she was but soon heard a response come from the kitchen.

'Yeah, one minute!' she called back and moments later, she came out of the kitchen with her jacket in her arms. 'Ok you two; come here!' Tia ordered and the twins left their grandparents arms to say goodbye to their parents. Edwina went to Tia first and Junior went to Rocket and gave them quick hugs. 'Swap!' Tia said and the twins swapped over and Edwina went to Rocket and Junior went to Tia. After a few moments, they broke apart.

'We'll be back soon, alright?' Rocket said and the twins nodded before going back to their grandparents.

'And be good!' Tia finished as she put her jacket on. The twins however, didn't hear her as they were too busy chatting to their grandparents and even this made Rocket and Tia smile. Finally ready, they began to leave.

'Thank you!' Rocket mouthed to his parents and they both nodded before they gave them a quick wave and then Rocket and Tia left.

'Your parents are life savers!' Tia pointed out as Rocket closed the front door behind him and then wrapped his arm around Tia's shoulder and they walked to the Academy…

'Well well, the lovers return!' Micro-Ice exclaimed as Rocket and Tia entered the meeting room. They smiled and rolled their eyes at Micro-Ice's comment and sat down. Before anyone can say anything more, Aarch entered the room followed by Clamp and Dame Simbai.

'Ok kids, I won't keep you all too long but I have an important announcement to make. As we all know the Cup isn't supposed to be on for another two years but due to some reconstruction that has to be made, the Cup is set to be played in a few weeks time…' Aarch said but before he could continue, the whole room erupted into questions, everyone exclaiming different questions at once. Finally, Aarch managed to put them to a halt.' Alright, alright! I will answer your questions but one at a time!' he pointed out and Mei was the first to jump in.

'Why not wait until after the reconstruction is finished?' she asked and everyone turned to Aarch for his reply.

'Because, this reconstruction will take a few years to do and it's nothing serious so the Board has said that the Cup will take place in a few weeks. That's all I know so far, if I found out anything more I will let you all know immediately!' he said and Tia was the next one to jump in with a question but this one was more personal.

'What about the twins?' she asked worriedly. They had barely gotten by today, even if it was a last minute thing, they still only had a few weeks to find someone to look after them but they weren't sure if they could take the twins with them but there were many risks to that choice. Everyone was immediately listening intently to Aarch's reply, especially Rocket, as the whole team adored the twins. They were so cute; how could anyone _not_ adore them?

'I'll talk to the two of you about the twins later but I can tell you that the choice is fully down to you!' he said to them and the rest of the team then took that hint as a fact it was a personal matter and not for them to get involved in.

The rest of the meeting continued then but all Rocket and Tia could think about was what they were going to do about the twins. They could take them with them but there were many reasons as to why that were a bad idea, but they could leave them on Akillian with Rocket's parents but Rocket and Tia would miss them dearly and the twins would miss them to since they had never been apart before. And Tia knew it would kill Rocket leaving them and Rocket knew the same for Tia. Finally, the meeting was over (not that Rocket and Tia caught much of it) and Aarch had signalled for Rocket and Tia to come over so he could see what they wanted to do about the twins.

'So, what do you two want to do?' he asked, once they were alone in private. When he asked this, Rocket and Tia immediately looked at each other, none of them sure as to what they wanted to do.

'Well…' Rocket began, taking over his father duties. 'What choices do we have?' he asked, wanting to know what they could do before they decided to do it.

'Really it's up to you guys. You can take them with you but you will have to manage them between football and training. Or, you could leave them on Akillian for the first part of the Cup. It's up to you two, they're your kids. I just need you to know that,' he said to them before leaving them to think things through for themselves. Once he left, Tia immediately turned to Rocket but he didn't know what to say but just took her in his arms.

'Let's go home,' he said simply, wanting to see the twins and Tia nodded, also badly wanting to see the twins. With that in mind, he released her before grabbing her hand and taking her home…

Rocket and Tia were lying in bed a while after putting the twins to bed and Rocket was just stroking her hair while her hands were wrapped tightly around him.

'What are we going to do Rocket?' Tia asked after a few minutes, noting that he was thinking about it and so was she but the only way they were going to come to a decision was by talking to each other.

'I don't know Tia…but, like you said, the twins come first so whatever we decide to do, it has to be best for the twins,' he pointed out even though he knew she already knew that. They had said it many times before; the twins come first.

'But what do we decide to do?' she asked and turned her head up towards him. She didn't know what to do and quite frankly, neither did Rocket. That worried them both.

'Look Tia, just…leave it for tonight. Get some sleep and we'll talk about it tomorrow, alright?' he said and she nodded before he kissed her. 'I love you,' he whispered to her.

'I love you too,' she replied before he kissed her one last time and they snuggled into each other's arms and fell asleep…

**That's the end of chapter 2! Hope it's been worth the wait and I hope it's as good as everyone was expecting it to be! Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

Tia was standing with her arms folded and leaning on the counter top in their kitchen, staring blankly at nothing as her mind was focused on what they were to do about their twins while they played in the Cup. Rocket then came out of the twins playroom (he was just after checking on them a while ago as they were quiet for too long and found that mischievous Junior was after all over Edwina with marker so Rocket then had to give out to his son and bath his daughter while Tia did some stuff around the house) and he was his fiancée staring at nothing, no feelings visible on her face referring to the fact that she was probably in deep thought. As he approached her, although his footsteps were quite noticeable, she never stirred and she didn't move an inch until Rocket spoke while standing on the opposite side of the counter.

'Are you ok Tia?' he asked worriedly, making her jump as she hadn't heard him coming. She quickly shook her head to knock herself completely out of her daze before answering.

'I'm fine, I was just…thinking about…' she began but drifted off as her mind began to wonder again but Rocket knew what she was talking about anyways so he gripped her hands that were resting on the counter for reassurance.

'I know it's going to be hard Tia but we will come up with a solution that will be what's best for the twins. My parents said that they would look after the twins while we're at training for now until we figure stuff out so we have got a bit of time to ourselves to discuss it and we have the evenings as well. There's still a few weeks left to the Cup, we will come up with something before then. It will be hard and could take a while but we will…I promise you,' he promised her before the loved up and now stressed-out couple locked lips but they were stressed out for more reasons than just the Cup…

'DADDY! Junior's doing it again!' their daughter cried out making Rocket and Tia break apart before sighing heavily.

'JUNIOR!' they both shouted simultaneously before switching themselves into parent mode and going into the playroom to sort out their son…

Shortly after putting the kids to bed, Rocket and Tia were snuggled up in their own bed, thinking about what decision they could make. While putting the kids into bed, Rocket's mind was still on the Cup and while Tia was reading them their bedtime story, an idea occurred to Rocket that they could do instead of the choices they already had but for some reason, he put it to the back of his mind but it was obvious to Tia that he was thinking something and it was bothering him. Knowing this, she questioned him.

'Is everything alright?' she asked, and snuggled even deeper into his warm embrace in order to make him realise she was there but Rocket was well aware of the presence of his stunning fiancée. He couldn't help but smirk at her attempt and her sweet angel like voice that echoed through his head; it was so adorable.

'Everything's fine Tia, it's just...I've been thinking about the Cup and I realised earlier that we another choice rather than the two we have but I don't know if you're going to like it; I don't really do myself,' he informed her and she gave him a look of surprise. But little did she know, she was about to get an even bigger shock.

'What did you think of?' she asked curiously, eyeing her fiancé carefully for any sign of distress. Thankfully, she didn't see any but wasn't expecting the answer she was given.

'It's only an idea but...we could leave football. Focus on the twins, raring our family…it's just an idea,' he pointed out, acknowledging the shocked expression on his angel's face. Tia was silent for a few moments, carefully thinking about his suggestion and actually began to consider it. It was an idea; it would be good for the twins. Then again, they had worked all their lives for football. When he was a naive 15 year old, Rocket would've said that football was his life and that he didn't need anyone...oh, how wrong he was. This is what made Rocket think of this idea: football wasn't his life anymore, Tia and the twins were, his family. And he needed Tia but he also needed the twins as well. And this was all because he loved them and nothing would change that on them.

'Honestly Rocket, that's not a bad idea...for the twins,' Tia pointed out. It was good for the twins; to have parents for 24 hours straight but Tia didn't want to leave football either, for her and Rocket, that was their getaway...but from what exactly?

'You always said that the twins came first; that we would choose what's best for them,' he implied and Tia immediately looked up, shock plastered all over her face. 'Don't worry about it for now Tia...' he soothed, realising he had hurt her a little. '...sleep on it and we'll discuss it tomorrow, I promise,' Rocket said to her, guilty that he had hurt her a little bit but he told the truth and the main reason she was in shock was because he told the truth and she wasn't expecting it. Rocket then just kissed his angel's forehead and they tried to go to sleep but 30 minutes later, both of them were still wide awake and didn't feel like they were about to go to sleep soon. Suddenly bored and wanting to keep her mind off things, Tia flipped herself and happily lay on top of Rocket. Rocket was about to ask what she had in mind but Tia gave him a passionate kiss before he could. He happily kissed back and she soon began nip on his bottom lip and happily obliged to her wish and their tongues met. Running out of breath, they broke away but Tia was being the little minx she was and continued to kiss around his neck and jaw line, much to his surprise and his shock which increased as she slid her hands in under his shirt.

'They've been in bed for almost two hours,' Tia informed her breathless fiancé before kissing him again teasingly but she didn't even have to do that as Rocket was already more than happy to oblige to her wish and to show her this he moved one of his hands, that was originally enclosed with his other hand behind her back, down her back before he cheekily grabbed the bum of his little minx. She shivered but continued what they were doing and only released themselves from each other while removing their clothing...

Rocket awoke sometime during the night and turned around to pull Tia closer to him so he could get comfortable but hadn't realised that she was awake until she welcomed him, wrapped her arms around him and rested in his warm embrace.

'Hey,' he replied and kissed her forehead before settling down and stroked her hair. It was only around 5 am and the twins were usually awake at 6 or half 6 so for once, they were awake before the twins so they decided to make the most of it but ten minutes later, Rocket noticed a drastic change in Tia's facial skin colour and her personality. 'Are you feeling alright?' he asked his white angel (who was actually white right now) and she thought before answering.

'Honestly, not completely but I'll be fine...' she said and gulped. 'I think,' she muttered and she was getting paler by the second. Rocket sat up as quickly and as carefully as he could so he didn't make her sickness any worse. He got himself out of the bed while Tia tried to calm herself and he went round to her side of the bed before gently helping her out of the bed and helped her into the bathroom. He sat them down next to the toilet and a few seconds later, Tia leaned over it and began to get violently sick while Rocket pulled her hair and rubbed her back comfortably to give her reassurance.

After about ten minutes, once Tia had stopped vomiting and was relaxed on her bed and had fallen back to sleep as they were awake quite early so Rocket quietly sneaked off to check on the twins as he didn't want them running into his and Tia's room in case they disturbed her. As he opened the door and peaked in, he found them both sleeping peacefully but just as he was about to leave them in peace again, Edwina began to stir and opened her eyes.

'Daddy?' she muttered when she saw him and questioned him just to be sure. In hearing his name being called, Rocket immediately came back into the room and approached his daughter.

'Hey sweetie, it's me,' he assured her, whispering in case he woke up Junior. Edwina didn't respond but instead, as Rocket reached the edge of the bed, she lifted her arms up as a hint and Rocket smiled before taking her into his arms and she then snuggled into her Daddy's chest and fell back to sleep, as Rocket took her to her parents room, planning on leaving Edwina with her mum and then going to get Junior. It wasn't until Rocket entered his room with Edwina in his arms that he realised that Tia was awake surprisingly.

'I'll watch her, you go and get Junior,' she said, slowly sitting up in the bed and signalling for Rocket to place Edwina on the bed next to her, ignoring the fact that she herself had been violently sick only a short while ago.

'Are you sure?' he questioned as he lay Edwina down next to her anyway as Tia nodded. 'Ok,' he said and left Edwina in her loving mum's arms and went to go and get son. Junior never even stirred as he took his son into his arms and took him into the bedroom with Tia and Edwina and laid him next to Edwina before Rocket lay in next to them, the parents on the outside and the twins in the middle, between them. Rocket looked over at Tia who gave him a sweet smile before Rocket mouthed, 'Are you ok?' at her and she nodded at him as she was feeling much better. Rocket just smiled before they snuggled with the twins and went back to sleep...

When Rocket woke up, the first thing he heard was muttering and opened his eyes to find Tia awake whispering a random conversation with the twins and he smiled. He moved to make them aware that he was awake and they all turned with smiles on their faces.

'Daddy,' the twins said simultaneously with smiles on their faces and Tia smiled as well. They were really were one big happy family...

For about half an hour, Rocket and Tia sat with the twins in their bed before the twins began to get giddy so they sent the twins to their room while they got up and dressed. Rocket was the first up and out of the bed and began to walk to the bathroom, which was opposite Tia, while Tia also got out of bed but the second she stood up, she immediately collapsed and lucky for her that Rocket was close enough and managed to catch her before she fell to the ground.

'It's alright Tia, I got you,' he assured her, shifting her weight on to him while she tried to calm herself down. Rocket immediately sat them down on the bed and rubbed her back soothingly, trying to calm her down. She just looked at the floor while she tried to control her breathing and the rest of her body. She felt like she had no control over herself and that was frightening. After ten minutes, Tia still wasn't in complete control of herself when Edwina came in wondering what her parents were doing.

'Daddy!' she demanded as she entered her parents' bedroom and Rocket turned to her but Tia's head wasn't focused enough so she didn't dare move. Rocket knew what Edwina was going to say so he spoke before she said it.

'I'm coming now sweetie,' he said and Edwina left the room before Rocket turned back to Tia. 'It's still early so you can lie down for a bit, maybe that will help. Get some sleep maybe or something. Just relax, I've got everything covered alright?' he said and she nodded before Rocket easily helped her back into the bed and pulled the blankets over her. He gave her forehead a light kiss before leaving her to get some rest while he went and organised the twins…

Tia couldn't sleep. She had tried to but her mind kept thinking. She knew it was only a possibility but she wasn't sure; the symptoms were so similar and she knew Rocket would realise that. She was the one that went through everything before. She continued to observe the previous and current situations in her head and it was the only solution she could come up with. They were so similar… Suddenly, she heard the door open slowly and quietly and turned to find Rocket entering the room to check on her.

'Hey, Tia. How are you feeling?' he asked worriedly, sitting down next to her on the bed and pulling some strands of her platinum blond hair behind her ear.

'Alright. Better than earlier,' she said earnestly and enjoyed the warmth of his skin as he began to caress her cheek.

'Alright but just in case, I think it's best if you skip training today. I don't want you collapsing in the middle of the field. My parents are still coming over and they'll look after the twins while you get some rest, ok? Now, if you want, I can stay here with you…' he asked her. He could tell she was feeling better but she was still quite pale and he didn't want to risk anything.

'No, I'll be fine,' she promised him, wanting to take the chance of her being alone so she could think things through. She loved having Rocket there to talk to but sometimes, she really needed to think on her own and this was one of those times.

'Alright. And while I'm at training, I'll talk to Dame Simbai…' he began but Tia knew what he was planning on doing and cut him off.

'No Rocket, its fine. Seriously! It's not what you think,' she blurted out making Rocket confused. What else did she think of it?

'What's not what I think?' he asked and observed Tia's intense and nervous expression before she answered.

'My illness. Well, technically, it's not an illness,' she said but made Rocket more confused but before he could ask her, she told him. 'Rocket, I…I think I might be pregnant again,' she confessed to him and Rocket didn't know what to think immediately. Tia had come up with this conclusion for two reasons: 1. her period was due nearly a week and a half ago but thought nothing of it that is until 2. her morning sickness had started today and also that she nearly collapsed. With that in mind, she had compared it to when she was pregnant with the twins and she rounded off that if she was pregnant then she was pregnant for about 6-8 weeks.

'Oh,' was the only response Rocket could manage to stutter out which truthfully, annoyed Tia a little bit so she whacked him on the arm but before Rocket could react to her violent reaction she spoke.

'Look, I know this wasn't planned but I don't know for sure yet; that's the only solution I have but I want to be certain before we got to Dame Simbai or anyone else. But I know this wasn't planned; I mean, we have two kids already who drive us crazy sometimes but we love them…a lot and I do think that we could cope Rocket with another kid. Maybe not another set of twins but we could get by. Basically what I'm saying is that if I am pregnant, I don't mind but…this is only going to leave our choice harder. I mean, to look after the twins if we take them to Genesis and you'll have to do all the work because I'll be pregnant and not be able to do much else but if we leave them here, I know that I'll be stressed and that won't help our new baby…' she explained to him but drifted off, now beginning to get stressed and worried. She was happy but sad at the same time of the thought that she could be having another baby.

'Which brings me back to what I said earlier-we could quit football,' he suggested again which surprised Tia. She thought he seemed quite drawn to the idea of leaving football and raring their family but really, it was Rocket's least favourite choice but he seemed so drawn to it because he thought it was what was best for the twins. They deserved to have what Rocket and Tia were willing to give them.

'Maybe that's a good idea Rocket but we've worked towards this our lives. Don't try and tell me that I or the twins even crossed your mind ten years ago because I know we didn't and you and the twins didn't cross mine either. All I was focused on was football,' she confessed to him the truth. They worked so hard to play football in the Cup and even when Tia was pregnant she didn't give up. Obviously, Rocket and the twins were her life; what were most important to her but she didn't want to give up football unless she had to.

'Ten years ago Tia, yes. But so many things have changed. No, you and the twins didn't cross my mind Tia ten years ago but you guys are all that's in my mind now. That's what is important. Ok, look, there's no point in even discussing this without knowing whether or not you're actually pregnant so…ok, I'll skip training. You stay here and rest, my parents will look after the twins and I'll go and get a pregnancy test. After the twins are in bed, you can take and then we can sort out things, alright?' he planned and she nodded. He was so reliable; one of the many characteristics that made him the perfect father and future husband. Rocket then kissed her forehead lightly before leaving her to collect her own thoughts while he went and checked on the twins; both fully aware that many things in their lives were about to change…

**I know this wasn't extremely exciting but I hope it wasn't too boring either! Hope you guys liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

Shortly after putting the twins to bed, Rocket and Tia retreated to their room so Tia could take the pregnancy test which Rocket had gotten earlier in the day. Tia's sickness had improved but she was still a bit unwell. She had spent most of the day in bed thinking while Rocket popped in and checked on her every so often before going back to the twins. The twins were great; they understood that their mum was unwell so they left her alone (but annoyed their dad instead) and even (tried) to make their mum a get well soon card which took Tia's mind off everything for a while!

Rocket took the pregnancy test out of the bag when they were in their bedroom and handed it to her. She held it in her hands and looked at it nervously. Realising her nerves, Rocket clasped his hand on the base of her neck and kissed her forehead for reassurance. When they broke away, Rocket nodded at her to give her more assurance and she nodded back before taking a deep breath and going into the bathroom to take the test while Rocket sat down on the bed and buried his face in his hands.

Yes, he honestly did want Tia to be pregnant because he would love to have another kid. He wasn't planning on it being so soon but he was willing to take the chance they were being given. He lifted his head up and began to think some more. Tia was right about one thing: if she was pregnant, then it would make the choice of the Cup even more difficult. Tia wouldn't be able to do much and looking after the twins alone at home was one thing but during the Cup would be another. But with the help of the team they could cope. Mei and D'Jok would take them a few times to give him a rest; they were their Godparents after all so it wouldn't be so bad. But even Rocket knew that everything would be hard on Tia. He had to choose what was best for them all, not just the twins. Tia, the twins and hopefully the new baby if she was pregnant; were his family, his whole life and he had to base his choices around them all. His thoughts were interrupted when the bathroom door opened and Tia appeared. Rocket immediately stood up, waiting for an answer while Tia stood in the doorway.

'I am pregnant,' she finally spoke and inhaled before speaking again. 'It was positive,' she nodded as she spoke before Rocket walked up and embraced her. He couldn't help but smile as he rubbed her back. They were having another baby! Rocket was over the moon but was still unsure of how Tia felt about the whole thing...

'Rocket...' Tia began as they were cuddling on their bed shortly after Tia's suspicions had been confirmed and Rocket looked down at her in hearing his name. 'Are you happy about the new baby? I want the truth Rocket because I honestly don't know what to feel! She confessed to him and he smiled the second she had finished as he was overwhelmed when she mentioned the new baby. He was so excited!

'Honestly Tia...I'm over the moon! Nothing could make me happier!' he said earnestly and she turned her smiling face up towards him and she opened her mouth to speak but Rocket beat her to it. 'Really,' he promised her and she smiled even more before she leaned up and kissed him as they melted into each other's arms and delved into a passionate kiss...

Rocket awoke and immediately wrapped around Tia (who was just waking up now) but was careful of her stomach as he kept a tight grip around her and kissed her neck. Tia enjoyed it for a few moments before asking him for the time.

'Seven,' he replied, obviously in the am. He took nothing of it until she froze and he stopped kissing her as she turned round to him.

'Rocket, where are the twins? They're usually into us at six!' Toa exclaimed, panicking but Rocket hushed her. His instincts told him everything was fine and when it came to his family, they were usually right.

'Tia, they probably just slept on,' he assured her. The twins were only human, not Rocket and Tia's human alarm clocks!

'Rocket, would you...' Tia's stunning pleading eyes made it hard for Rocket to refuse and it was only checking on the twins so he didn't mind. He just sighed and nodded before kissing her forehead and getting out of bed. 'Thank you,' she muttered before Rocket left...

Rocket came back into the room with a grin on his face and Tia sat up as Rocket sat down next to her on the bed. '_What happened?_' she wondered before deciding to ask him aloud.

'Is everything alright?' she asked immediately, concern spread across her face even though she knew the twins were fine as Rocket was smiling, not panicking.

'Yeah, more than fine actually. When I walked into the room, I found them playing because they didn't want to come in and disturb you,' he said proudly, proud of his kids who were only two (and three quarters as Edwina always insists) and had been very wise and let the mother rest as they knew she was unwell yesterday.

'Wow…' Tia whispered before lying down and cuddling into Rocket's arms. The twins had ordered Rocket out of the room as they were 'busy' and had ordered their Dad to look after their mum which Rocket was more than happy to obey. 'Looks like they both got your conscience,' Tia pointed out proudly a few minutes later and looked up at him with a huge grin on her face and Rocket rolled his eyes before getting back to stroking her hair and Tia snuggled back into his arms and relaxed; that is until she thought of something. 'Would you come with me to get a scan done today?' she asked and looked at him. He replied with a nod before leaning down and locking lips with hers.

'Of course I will,' he began as they broke away. 'I'll ring my parents in a bit and ask them to come over. I'll explain what's going on to them and ask them to look after the twins while we go and get a scan done. I'll ring Aarch and tell him we're missing training again today, alright? I've got it all covered, you just relax,' he assured her and kissed her for more reassurance as they fell together into a world with just the two of them and now their new baby…

Tia inhaled sharply as the gel touched her stomach despite being warned before that and also the number of times she had had scans before this. She should be used to it be now. Ironically enough, the doctor doing the scan was the same doctor that had done the scan the other two times when she was pregnant with the twins she lost and the twins she had so that made Tia relax a bit. Rocket and Tia were looking forward to seeing the scan (but they wanted the gender to be a surprise this time) but they were secretly praying that it wasn't twins. She was already pregnant with two sets in the past; surely she couldn't be pregnant with another…could she?

'Is everything alright?' Rocket questioned, clutching her hand after the doctor had been looking at the scan for a few moments but it was enough time for Rocket to start to panic so he had to ask.

'Yes, everything's fine!' he assured them before muttering loud enough so they could hear. 'You two have been busy,' he muttered and Rocket and Tia gave each other confused expressions. How would he know?

'What do you mean?' Rocket was brave enough to ask and eyed the doctor's expression carefully before the doctor turned fully round to them with a sorrowful look on his eyes.

'Well, the good news is that it's not twins...' Rocket and Tia smiled in relief at this statement before the doctor continued. '...its triplets!' he informed them both Rocket and Tia's eyebrows reached their headline. Triplets! They were having triplets! Tia turned to Rocket with a horrified expression which he returned, also feeling quite faint from the news, before gulping. He couldn't believe it. He would've much preferred twins but triplets...he honestly didn't know how they would get by. Suddenly, the doctor started laughing and Tia and Rocket immediately gave him a shocked look before he spoke. 'You two are so easy to fool; it's only one baby,' Rocket and Tia then gave each other confused expressions. They were completely confused as to if they were having one or three babies.

'So...are we having three babies or just one?' Rocket asked dumbfounded before the doctor sighed and turned the scan round to them so they could see and they could immediately tell that indeed, there was only one baby much to their relief but were now annoyed at the doctor for lying even if it was only a joke.

'One baby. Only one, I swear. The only reason I said three was because every other time you two have been here it's been two and I knew u wouldn't like another three! You should've seen your faces!' he said, laughing and the happy couple just rolled their eyes before turning back to their young kid on the screen before Rocket suddenly thought of something.

'How long is she?' the doctor took a break from hysterical laughter to answer Rockets question calmly and he coughed before doing so.

'I would say about 7-8 weeks. Do you want to know the gender?' Rocket and Tia shook their heads, wanting it to be a surprise this time, before the doctor left the room to give them some privacy. So Tia wasn't completely off with her calculations. Rocket and Tia continued to gaze at their new baby before Tia suddenly thought of something.

'Rocket...how are we going to explain this to the twins?' she asked worriedly. How do they explain that Tia's having a baby to two kids at two (and three quarters) years old?

'Oh yeah...that could be a problem...'

'Ok you two come here!' Rocket said as he lifted Edwina on to his lap and Junior sat in between his parents with his mums arm protectively behind him. 'Ok you two Mummy and I have some news...' Rocket and made sure they were listening. 'In a few months time, you two are going to have a new baby brother or sister!' Rocket said excitedly and the twins smiled before Rocket passed on a warning. 'But you can't jump on mummy anymore or anything like that or else you two won't get a baby brother or sister, ok?' he asked of them and they nodded, both excited about the new addition to the family. Tia sent Rocket a small smile which he returned before Edwina spoke up.

'Family hug!' she demanded and her parents smiled before all four of them wrapped up into a warm embrace and Rocket even slipped in a kiss on Tia's forehead...

A while later, Rocket was sitting on the couch watching the twins play on the ground while Tia was busy in the kitchen. Rocket had offered to help her once but she warned him off saying that she was only two months pregnant and could handle it but he could help her as much as he liked when she was 8-9 months pregnant and he knew better than to double cross her so agreed as he knew full well that she knew it was just because he was worried as she was pregnant but she knew what she could handle and wouldn't let Rocket decide for her. Rocket still checked on her every ten or fifteen minutes but knowing he only cared, Tia let it be. Having checked on Tia, Rocket was contended watching the twins; that is, until Edwina asked THE question...

'Daddy, where do babies come from?' she asked curiously and Junior immediately shot out in agreement, also wanting to know but their dad didn't know how to answer as he knew he had to lie to them, they were far too young to know the truth but he hated lying to them. He bit on his bottom lip and turned to find Tia standing in the archway separating the sitting room from the kitchen and she was shaking her head and flinging her arms everywhere like a crazy woman, telling him to lie even though Tia knew he would as he had to. Rocket sighed before turning back to the twins and told them the story his dad had told him growing up...

Tia was lying in bed the next morning; half awake but still too tired to open her eyes. Thankfully, she hadn't suffered from morning sickness and she was now feeling much better. Rocket was great; she didn't know what she would do without him. The story he told the twins was perfect; pelicans dropping babies off on the front porch step. What he didn't think of though was Tia getting bigger but they agreed to resolve that problem when the twins noticed, and asked. They still had a while before then. Suddenly, Tia felt some strong arms wrap themselves around her making her smile especially when she felt his soft lips on her neck. Suddenly feeling as bright as a button; Tia turned round and he kissed her lightly for a few moments before backing away.

'Happy birthday gorgeous,' he whispered before giving her another light kiss before Tia backed off and gazed at him in shock. It wasn't her birthday, was it? Before she could ask, the twins' suddenly popped out of nowhere with gifts and cards in their hands and started screaming happy birthday to her while jumping on the bed(also being careful of her stomach, just like Rocket had warned them to) so Tia was then sure it was in fact in her birthday. How could she forget? Tia sat up in the bed and began to attend to her kids demanding wishes (for her to open her presents) while Rocket sat up and watched the happy scene, now beginning to wonder about what it'll be like on her birthday in a few years time with another baby…

'Ok you two, go and pick out what you guys want to wear today and we'll be into you in a minute,' Rocket ordered while wrapping his arm around Tia's shoulder a while later after Tia had opened all her gifts and the twins had calmed down. Even the twins knew that Rocket's order was just to get them out so he could be alone with Tia as, maybe they were only two (and three quarters), but they knew their parents extremely well and they knew the routine.

'Oh no, they're going to kiss!' Junior exclaimed cheekily but both he and Edwina were out of the room in an instant before the happy couple had a chance to say anything. Once they were gone, the couple laughed lightly while Tia snuggled into Rocket's arms before speaking.

'So,' she said expectantly, as if she were looking for something and when Rocket looked down to see a mischievous look in her eyes, he knew she was up to something.

'So what?' he asked nervously, trying to ignore the look in her eyes but wasn't doing a very good job of it. He knew those eyes all too well…

'So…what did you get me for my birthday?' she asked cheekily and Rocket nearly burst out laughing. Trust Tia to ask him that after she forgot it was even her birthday!

'Says the person who forgot it was her birthday!' he laughed and Tia just made an adorable face before Rocket spoke again. 'But that doesn't mean I have nothing planned. Well, what I can tell you is that my parents are taking the twins tonight and I made a special booking for just the two of us at your favourite restaurant with a few surprises to happen throughout the night. The, since we'll have the house to ourselves; we won't have to worry about anyone walking in on us…' he whispered the last part into her ear seductively before giving her a passionate kiss. This was going to be one hell of a birthday! Tia concluded as she slowly began to sink down into his warm embrace as he continued to kiss her passionately until…

'EWW!' voices could be heard simultaneously all of a sudden and then Rocket and Tia turned around to find the twins standing at the doorway with disgusted look on their faces and their parents had to force themselves to hold in the laughter but that didn't stop a smile spreading across their faces. Oh well; at least tonight they wouldn't be interrupted…

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! Will Tia and Rocket's date night go as planned? We'll have to wait and see! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**I did write another version of this and uploaded but deleted it a short while later so please read the new version! Not much has changed really, nothing important at least! And thanks to Hannah for helping me with this!**

Tia strapped up the last strap on her heels before taking a look in the mirror to see her in her stunning little black dress. '_I haven't lost it, even after having twins and being pregnant again!_' she admired before hearing a wolf whistle coming behind her making her spin around.

'You've still got it.' He eyed her body up and down, admiring his fiancée's stunning look as he spoke. She would never change and neither would her body, no matter how many kids she had. He couldn't help but notice a slight (very slight) bump on her stomach which you wouldn't notice unless you knew she was pregnant which not many did yet except for their parents but they would announce it once they weren't so busy. Tia smiled before grabbing her purse and jacket and approached him, letting him wrap his arms around her and giving her a passionate kiss and breaking away after a few moments. 'Forget about everything for tonight. Just enjoy yourself,' he told her while caressing her cheek and she happily nodded, willing to forget about their troubles and just enjoy her alone time with him since it was the first time they would have in a long time. Rocket gave her one last quick kiss before leading her off into her own little fairytale…

'Hard to believe that after all these years this place would still be our favourite restaurant,' Tia spoke after she took a sip out of her glass of wine. They had come to her favourite Italian restaurant so often that whenever Rocket booked it they had their table reserved automatically which was the same table they always sat at. It was perfect for them. Hidden well enough so that they weren't overcrowded with fans looking for autographs and that they could show some affection and not get caught unless it was one of the waiters coming with their food but everyone in the restaurant knew them well enough. The food was gorgeous and the scenery was perfect and romantic but that wasn't the only reason it was their favourite restaurant.

'Well, considering here is where we got engaged it's not surprising,' Rocket pointed out and they both laughed. Tia knew tonight would be perfect but both of them knew that the night were they got engaged was…something else. Words couldn't describe it. They had gotten engaged that night and had enjoyed a passionate night and everything went perfectly and Tia being pregnant with the twins somehow made it even better.

While waiting on their food, they just sat and chattered about anything and everything except for the Cup and their family troubles and had great fun and that continued as they had their meal. Suddenly, as they finished their main course, Rocket spoke.

'Tia…have you ever thought about when we're going to get married?' he asked and Tia nearly choked on the sup she was taking out of her glass of wine. Honestly, she hadn't but they had been so busy it wasn't surprising and she couldn't help but wonder why he was bringing it up now but she didn't mind really.

'Well, not really I guess but that doesn't mean I haven't thought of us getting married. I guess I just never thought of when. Why?' Tia finally condensed herself to ask and she was beginning to like where this was going. He had an idea; she could see it in his eyes.

'Well, we have a new baby coming along but…don't ask why but I think we should get married after we have the kid. It's just…we already have twins and we have new baby coming along and I just…I don't know but I do know that I just really; really want to marry you Tia.' At that moment, Tia felt tears swelling up in her eyes. Even after having the twins, getting engaged, buying a house together, raising the twins, getting pregnant with another child…Tia still couldn't comprehend how much he loved her but the love he felt when he was around her was immeasurable and being him, he felt that marrying her would be the right thing to do since they had kids and they genuinely loved each other. Also, despite not really caring herself, Tia was a diplomats daughter so if she spends her life engaged and not getting married, that might cause some riffs in the diplomatic community. Overall, to Rocket, if just felt right in marrying her. Forcing back the tears, Tia spoke.

'I really; really want to marry you to Rocket and yeah…after we have the new baby. I don't care when as long as we get married but even if we never did, I know I would be spending my entire life with you, the twins and our new baby anyway.' Tia spoke these words with such confidence, Rocket almost pinched himself to realise she was really his. Instead, he placed his hand that was under the table on her stomach, remembering the pleasure he felt when he did that when she was pregnant with the twins and this was no different. 'You loved doing that with the twins as well didn't you?' Tia acknowledged. She always noticed the sense of pride and commitment in his eyes when he rubbed her pregnant stomach, she felt the same and she felt no different this time and she could tell he didn't either.

'Yeah, it just...I don't know, I guess I just feel a sense of pride or something...I'm going to be a dad, that feeling is...amazing.' Rocket then fell into his own world with his fiancée and the twins, patiently waiting for the new arrival but the daydream was very close to reality. Rocket smiled once more before stopping and looking deep into her eyes. 'I love you,' he swore, making her smile.

'I love you too.' Were the last words spoken before they locked lips into a passionate kiss and only broke away when the waitress came to collect their dirty plates...

'Well, the next scan I get done will be when they can give me a more approximate date than I have so we could start talking about it more then!' Tia laughed as they were walking home from the restaurant. Rocket was keen on the marriage, she could tell but she still didn't get what brought it on all of a sudden. Maybe it was the new baby or the Cup...who knows?

'We can't have it until after anyway so I guess we'll have to wait.' Tia smiled at this before wrapping her arms around him and letting him guide her home. Suddenly, she felt cheeky. 'You told me that you had surprises for me but the restaurant wasn't a surprise so...what have you?' she asked flirtatiously with a grin and Rocket couldn't help but smirk. She was so cute...

'Well, I can give you one surprise now if u want?' Rocket stopped them as he spoke and Tia nodded excitedly before Rocket took a small box out of his pocket, grabbed her hand and placed it in it. 'Open it!' Rocket encouraged and she gave him a small smile before loosening the ribbon and opening the box, revealing a stunning gold locket with a flower engraved on the front. She gave him a shocked and surprised look before taking the locket out of the box to examine it closer while Rocket took the box off her hands. When Tia opened the locket, he heard her gasp; he knew he had done a good job. Tia gazed at it lovingly for a few moments before giving her opinion.

'Rocket, it's...it's...wow.' Was all Tia could manage. Not only was the locket gorgeous but Rocket had put a photo of each of the twins in it also. It was gorgeous. 'Rocket-' she was cut off by him swiftly planting his lips on hers and she corrected herself by kissing back and not saying 'thank you'. When they had started dating, Rocket had made it clear that she wasn't allowed to say thank you to him until he had given her all the gifts he was planning on giving her and there was more than one every year. Tia never purposely disobeyed this rule, but she got do overwhelmed by what he was giving her that she couldn't help it. Sometimes she managed to restrain herself but not all the time. They continued to kiss passionately until the broke away and continued their way home...

As they reached the door of the house, Tia had taken her keys out of her bag when she suddenly felt something covering her eyes and then she couldn't see. She suddenly felt her keys being taken out of her hand and could hear someone unlocking the door before Rocket spoke.

'Just trust me Tia!' he said as he lead Tia inside and over to the couch. He sat her down and removed the blindfold and Tia found the room completely black. Before she could say anything, Rocket sat next to her and spoke. 'It'll make sense in a minute,' he said and turned the TV on with the remote before sitting back in the couch and pulled Tia to his chest. Getting comfy, Tia flipped her heels off and lifted her feet on the couch while Rocket rubbed her back. '_I could get used to this,_' she thought before something highly unexpected turned up on the screen. It was of Rocket and Edwina when she was only about 1. She was in the high chair and Rocket was feeding her whilst in the seat next to her and Tia was obviously videoing, probably after she fed Junior who was always the keener eater. Tia watched in amazement while Rocket watched the video for about the hundredth time since it was taken.  
_  
Tia could be heard laughing in the background at the adorable scene before Rocket began to chattering to Edwina._

'Sing. C'mon, let me hear you sing like Mummy!' he joked and laughed at the expression that Tia was giving but it couldn't be seen now since she was behind the camera. Edwina started to chatter back to Rocket with baby talk which Rocket could never stop smiling at. It was so cute. Suddenly she said that neither of them were expecting at the time and couldn't forget about now.

'Daddy!' she sang and Rockets face dropped and Tia could be heard laughing in surprise and shock before Rocket realised what had happened after he had overcome his shock and surprise and finally spoke.

'_Her first word,' he whispered and began to try and get her to recognise who he was again so she would say it again to prove to him it wasn't his imagination and that she did actually say his first word. 'Edwina…c'mon say 'Daddy'! C'mon, 'Daddy'!' Rocket encouraged and Edwina pointed her hand to Rocket as if a question of saying his name and Rocket nodded encouragingly._

'_Daddy!' Edwina sang again excitedly, realising her parents were proud of her for whatever reason and pointed to Rocket who immediately hugged his baby girl, the proudest father in the world at that very moment…  
_

Tia couldn't stop smiling in Rocket's arms as she watched the video. That day brought so many happy memories. Suddenly, the video skipped and a video of her sitting next to Junior who was in the high chair appeared and it didn't take much for her to remember the memory that was about t be shown.

'_Rocket, I swear when I get my hand on you…' Tia swore with a smirk on her face as Rocket video tapped the happy family scene. Rocket only laughed at Tia's statement and continued to record, much to Tia's annoyance as she still hated being in front of the camera, even now._

'_Daddy! Daddy!' Edwina screamed who was sitting in the high chair next to her Dad. Ever since Edwina learned to call Rocket, she hadn't stopped. It was always, 'Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!' and Tia could tell that it was going to be some fun when Edwina reached teenage years with her loving father. Rocket had already told Tia he was refusing to believe Edwina could turn into a terrible teen. Tia only replied with a 'we'll see' and rolled her eyes. That was exactly what her father said about her. Edwina continued to call for her Daddy to turn his attention back to his baby angel but before he could, Junior spoke his first word._

'_Mum__m__y!' he yelped at Edwina in argument and Tia smiled. Junior spoke his first word! Before Tia could yell out her enjoyment, Edwina and Junior started a row, firing 'Mummy and Daddy' across the room at each other. They knew from that moment it would be some fun when they got older…_

Finally, the video came to an end but the couple never moved even though they were still in pitch dark. They were so happy for many reasons and too contended to move. But Rocket knew that if the night was going to be all he planned it to be then they would have to move.

'I'm going to go now, turn on the lights, get us a drink and then give you another surprise,' he whispered seductively in her room and she moaned slightly before smirking.

'Ok but don't be long,' she warned and he kissed her forehead before getting up. The minute he turned on the light, Tia was nearly blinded but her eyesight came back to her eventually and she relaxed into the couch while Rocket got the drinks and wondered what the next surprise could be…

Rocket couldn't help but smirk as he poured the glass of wine. They had had a number of glasses throughout the night and he knew she couldn't get hammered since she wasn't pregnant, it couldn't happen but that's not what he was planning on. What he was planning on was just getting a few drinks in her system so it would erase any tension she had and she could relax. It was a habit he had gotten into when they first got together so they both could relax and enjoy their time together and have a passionate night then. Even after all this time she still hadn't caught on to what he was up to and he knew she knew it; they always had the best sex when they had a few drinks, not too many but enough and tonight, he was going to make the most of it. He also knew that his next small surprise for her would relax her even more and she loved it so he knew they would be well relaxed before a passionate night and this thought made him smile more. This was going to be a long night…

'Mmm, I could get used to this,' Tia muttered as Rocket rubbed her shoulders whilst lying on his chest on the couch. '_If only it was my birthday everyday…_' she thought disappointedly and her eyes fluttered closed to relax even more and melt into his arms. So far, the night had been great and she definitely couldn't wait until he topped it all off. Even she knew that that was no surprise!

'I'm sure you could,' Rocket whispered in her before planting a kiss on the base of her neck sending shivers round her body before he got back to rubbing her shoulders. After about an hour of Rocket rubbing her shoulders to help her relax (not that she could be any more relaxed) and random chatter, Rocket knew what he wanted then and he knew how to get it. 'I still have one more thing to give you,' he whispered and she smirked before Rocket easily sat her up so he could get the surprise. Tia waited impatiently as he went and got it before he returned with a box in his hand and handed it to her as he sat down. She took it cautiously from his hands before slowly opening the paper around it and then taking the box inside out. Tia's eyes shot to Rocket in shock as she saw what was inside the box before she turned her attention back to the gift and opened the lid off the box before cautiously taking the item into her hands to examine it closer. It was a silver studded (and very expensive) watch but the main thing that caught Tia's attention was what was engraved in the centre of it.

'My Heart Is Yours All The Time.' Was what it read and Tia could feel tears swelling up in her eyes. He always knew the perfect way to get that to happen to her. Also, what she read below the saying made her almost burst out crying.

'The date we got together to forever,' she whispered it aloud while smiling. He was so romantic. Suddenly, she felt something clasp the back of her neck before feeling his breath on her ear and his forehead on her head.

'I love you, 'he whispered and Tia almost melted at his soft touch and loving but soft spoken voice. It was so passionate and soft in one, just like him.

'I love you too,' she replied before turning her head fully towards him and locking lips with his. '_Finally,_' Tia thought as she set the watch carefully down on the coffee table and let Rocket lay her down on the couch while continuing to kiss. They never spoke and didn't appear to plan on speaking either, at least not vocally. They were planning on letting their hands, lips and tongues do all the talking this time.

Rocket's hands slowly made their way from her hips down to her legs and he rubbed them gently but more and more passionately as their kissing became more violent. Soon enough, Tia shoved her tongue into Rocket's mouth and even though Rocket had been the one wanting to get Tia slightly drunk and relaxed so he could have great sex with her, she seemed to be the one that wanted him more as her hands slid down his back and kept going down and down as far as she could reach. Both of them could tell that this was going to be one hell of a night.

Wanting to go further, Rocket sat up and Tia followed and they both knelt on the couch instead, bodies pressed tightly together as they continued their passionate making-out. Rocket shivered as Tia's hands moved everywhere they could but Rocket returned the favour by sneaking a hand up the inside of her dress making her snigger as she got more determined and lead him off the couch. Before even making it to the bedroom, they stopped before they went down the hall and Tia pinned Rocket up against the wall and removed his shirt in the process. Reluctantly, they broke away to catch some air but Tia became devious and kissed down his neck before making her way round to his chest making Rocket let out a slight groan. Tia smirked before silently moving her hands down to his leg, surprisingly reaching a sensitive spot. She stopped and went back to his mouth once again as he began to lead her to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, they still didn't stop as Rocket pinned Tia against their bedroom wall this time and lets his hands do some more exploring; rubbing her sides, her back and her legs. His hands continued down her body before he reached the bottom of her short dress and let his hand slide under. Tia broke away from the kiss but only so Rocket could suck on her neck which he did and she let out a small moan. Whilst his hand was under her dress, he grabbed her knickers before sliding them down her legs and she happily kicked them off before Rocket's hand continued up the dress before sliding it back down again and lifted the dress up over her head so she was now only wearing her bra but before Rocket could get that off also, she stopped him as she played with his chest and continuing down until she reached the waistband of his trousers which she then pulled down off him and he happily kicked them off and went to kiss her but she slid down again and kissed his stomach before suddenly stopping. Rocket soon felt her hands moving on to his hips before getting a grip on his underwear and slowly pulled them down. She let his underwear fall as she jumped up to lock lips with him again. Rocket, still unsatisfied, moved his hand round and grabbed her ass. He wasted no time in sneaking his hands round her back and taking off her bra so he could finally see every inch of her body and she could see his as they continued to kiss again and again. Suddenly, Tia stopped before shoving him over on to the bed before setting herself on his thighs as they continued their passionate moment. Once thing was for certain, that night would be unforgettable…

**Don't worry Edwina and Junior fans; they'll be back in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

Rocket smiled as he felt someone wrap their arms around him but he didn't give in and enjoyed the warmth of her arms around him. Warmth spread through his body like open fire as his cheeky fiancée began to rub her hands down his body. At that point, he just couldn't resist her and turned round to kiss her soft lips. He felt her lips fall into a smile as he kissed her passionately, positioning his hand at the bass of her neck while hers were tangled in his hair. Rocket returned the favour then by slipping his hands around her body, make her break away to let out a throaty moan to which he smirked before locking lips with hers again. They were so soft yet so passionate at the same time, it felt like tasting creamy white chocolate… Rocket's mind began to daze as he was engrossed in his passionate kiss with the love of his life. Tia was also engrossed but never failed to feel Rocket's hands feeling every inch of her body. Running out of breath they broke away but never removed their grip around each other as they gazed into each other's eyes. However, that didn't last too long as they got their breath back and locked lips again before sneaking under the covers to revisit some memories…

'Pity we don't have the whole day to ourselves,' Rocket muttered irritably at not being able to spend the day alone in bed with Tia. Although, he was looking forward to seeing the twins, as was Tia and Rocket was sort of glad they weren't alone every night because both of them had to admit that last night was something else and they weren't just talking about the sex. It was just so romantic and sweet, they got to have moments they never would've had if the twins were there and share sweet kisses without hearing the twins giving out and they just got to be alone together. That was rare for them now that they were parents. However, they still did miss having the twins about to drive them crazy.

'True but at least we made do with the time we had to ourselves,' Tia whispered seductively as she snuggled deeper into his chest. Rocket smirked as he began to stroke her hair and checked the clock to see that they had only an hour left until their alone time was over. He was a bit disappointed but this was the path they had chosen and he wouldn't change it for anything.

'We definitely did, didn't we?' Rocket laughed and Tia smiled cheekily. Rocket never failed to notice this and kissed her forehead before letting her melt into his arms. However, she wasn't quite ready for that yet.

'Rocket…' she began and he looked down at her lovingly. 'Thanks for everything last night. I really needed it you know and it just…it was amazing, it really was so…thanks,' she said lovingly before giving him a light kiss on the cheek before pulling away and looking at him lovingly.

'It was my pleasure Tia,' was he said before he leaned it and gently pressed his lips to hers as they happily melted into a passionate kiss…

'Mummy! Daddy!' the twins yelped as they entered the house with their grandparents trotting along behind. They both jumped into each of their parent's arms with Rocket immediately lifting up little Edwina but Junior just hugging his Mum (who was also wearing her new locket and expensive watch!) as he remembered the warning his Dad had previously let on. Junior released his Mum and gave his Dad a quick high five before running off and Edwina went over to her Mum but was careful of her Mum's stomach which both of the proud parents never failed to notice and smiled at each other before turning their attention to Rocket's parents with Edwina still in her Mum's arms.

'Were they ok for you?' Tia asked, hoping they were. They were little monkeys with them; that much she knew and even though they always behaved themselves when they stayed with Rocket's parents, that didn't stop her worrying.

'Of course they were Tia! They were angels, like always!' Keira replied giving Edwina a funny face making her giggle before Tia kissed her daughter's cheek and set her down so she could go off and play with Junior. Before Rocket or Tia could say anything more, Keira suddenly held out an envelope towards Tia but before she could ask what it was, Keira answered for her. 'You didn't think we had forgotten now, did you? Happy birthday Tia!' she said and Tia looked at them with a shocked expression in realisation.

'You guys, you shouldn't have…' she began to protest but Keira and Norata wouldn't hear of it and Rocket thought it best not to get involved.

'Tia, no! You'll be out daughter-in-law soon and even before then you were already like a daughter to us! Besides, you had our grandkids and done so much more for us Tia! It's only a small birthday gift!' they protested back and knowing just how stubborn Rocket's parents were (he had to get it from somewhere!) she sighed in defeat but also smiled as she took the envelope out of Keira's hands and gasped when she saw what was inside making his parents smile.

'What is it Tia?' Rocket asked in seeing her shock but Tia never answered him. Instead, she looked at his parents.

'You guys, this is too much-' she protested, not wanting to take a gift like it. So simple yet so perfect. However, she did love it. So much so she found it hard to protest against it.

'Tia, please just say thank you and go on!' Norata ordered her, smirking slightly and Tia looked at them with uncertainty before smiling.

'Thank you...really,' she said and they all smiled at each other except for a clueless Rocket who still had no idea as to what his parents bought his fiancée for her birthday. Before he could ask though, Tia spoke when she had suddenly realised something.

'I don't mean to sound rude or anything but there are only two tickets,' she pointed out wonderingly and Rocket couldn't take it anymore.

'Two tickets for what?' he asked and Tia looked over at him as if she had just suddenly realised he was there. Finally, he got an answer.

'For a trip anywhere in the galaxy,' she informed and his eyes widened in shock but before he could reply, his parents answered Tia's question.

'You didn't think we would let you two miss up on a chance to spend some alone time now, did you? It's only for a couple of days so you won't be too badly missed and then there's a year until the expiry date so you could use it as a breather before or even after the new baby comes along,' Keira informed them happily and all the young parents could do was look at them in shock before Tia suddenly broke into a thousand thank you's and hugged them tightly, soon followed by Rocket...

Rocket and Norata had left their lovers in the sitting room for some 'girl time' as the boys put it and went to keep an eye on the twins. Therefore, Tia and Keira were alone sitting on the couch in the sitting room when Tia suddenly.

'What made you choose to get Rocket and I the tickets for my birthday?' she asked wonderingly, feeling there was a reason behind it other than just from the goodness of their heart. Typically, she was right.

'You two are still very young Tia. I'm not being critical, just stating the obvious. Anyway, I was about your age when I was pregnant with Rocket. Young but heavily in love with the need to start a family. One of the differences between you and I is that I had dreams to chase which Norata had no interest in. It's hard Tia and you're very lucky that you and Rocket have the same dream. My point is that we still had a lot ahead of us but I learned from that experience and from watching many others that when you're and in love, it's hard. For the reason that you still have many moments left to share in your lives but alone. You won't get those with the twins around and you two need them. You're young and you need the chance to express your love both verbally and dare I say physically. You and Rocket have kept it balanced but that will get harder with the new baby. You won't be able to have those moments and that will tear you two apart. I've seen it happen Tia and you all are so happy, it would break my heart to see you fall apart. That's why we're giving you two the chance to relax, leave the parenting behind for a while, be young and show each other how much you love each other without the worry of getting caught by your kids. You two still have years ahead of you as a couple, never mind parents. But if you take the chances you're given to be alone, take them. It's what's for the family,' she finished and Tia felt tears welling up in her eyes. It was easy to see where Rocket got his passion from.

'Thank you Keira...really,' thanked Tia as she forced back the tears. She really had to practice being less emotional. She thought that would've eased down after becoming a parent but she was wrong.

'It's my pleasure Tia. You brought my son back into my life and made him happy, you reunited me with my husband and had my grandkids and set to have more! If there's anyone that should be thanked Tia, it's you. All I'm doing is repaying you for all you've done!' replied Keira but Tia could say no more. All she could do was embrace her future mother-in-law into a big hug...

Shortly after putting two exhausted kids to bed, Rocket and Tia went in and talked in the kitchen.

'You're parents are amazing,' Tia said earnestly as Rocket sat up on one of the stools and she stood next to him.

'Of course they are! They're my parents!' Rocket joked making Tia laugh before he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. She laughed before burying her head in his neck and letting him enjoy the sweet smell of lavender the lingerie in her hair.

'Rocket,' Tia spoke as she backed out of his neck and he looked at her curiously in seeing her questioning expression.

'What's wrong Tia?' he asked while rubbing some strands of white hair out of his love's face. She took a breath before asking.

'Do you think that maybe we made a mistake in having kids so early? It's not that I regret it because I don't. I love the twins more than anything and I can't wait to have the new baby, it's just…what if we still have so many experiences to go through as a couple? With the twins and that, what if we never get to do things that we should be doing at our age? We're young and I'm just worried in case that maybe we've moved forward too quick,' she confessed to him, the conversation she had with Keira still fresh in her mind. Rocket just grabbed her hands and pushed his forehead on hers before answering.

'Don't worry Tia. We love each other and we love the twins, at the end of the day that's all that matters. Maybe we won't get to experiences things others will but we will and we are experiencing things some people may never get the chance to. We're parents Tia and we love each other and the twins, the rest is just a bonus,' he said to her and Tia once again had to catch her breath at the passion of his voice. She smiled at him, showing that she understood before he gently kissed her and stood up, bringing her in for a warm embrace…

Rocket and Tia were sitting on their bed, neither of them wanting to sleep yet but Tia soon grew exhausted and when Rocket suddenly looked down at her, he found her fast asleep. Wanting to get something's done before he went to sleep himself, he gently got off the bed and lifted the covers up around her shoulders before he gently kissed her forehead and left his sleeping angel be…

It was beginning to get late and Rocket knew he had better get to bed soon but he felt like there was something missing or something he had to do. He had done all he could remember but was struggling to figure out the need he had. He just sighed before he sat down on the couch and thought but tried to stop his thoughts from drifting off to the Cup. He didn't want to think about that but despite that, he still thought about it so gave up in the end. He continued to ponder his thoughts before an idea popped in his head that would (hopefully) demolish the things he didn't want to think about so he quickly got up and grabbed the DVD he was looking for out of their huge collection of home videos thanks to Tia's continuous need to video tape everything. She would never change.

Rocket slipped the DVD into the DVD player before sitting down in the couch, making sure that the volume didn't wake up his family. He watched happily as the picture of him, Tia, the twins and his parents at their house on a visit appeared. Edwina was sitting on Keira's lap on the couch while Tia was recording. Rocket was sitting on the armchair while Norata was holding Junior's two hands, helping him to walk while Rocket was encouraging him to come over to his daddy. Norata easily helped his grandson along with Rocket continuing to encourage him. Just as Junior was a few steps away, Norata let go of his hands and they all watched in awe as Junior took the last few steps to his proud father who immediately lifted his son in his arms when his son reached him. Everyone immediately began to praise Junior as Rocket couldn't help but let a tear escape his eye in the DVD and also while currently watching the DVD. He could never watch it without letting a tear escape.

The next scene on the DVD was of Edwina making an attempt to walk to her Dad with the help of her Mum this time while Norata was sitting on the couch with Junior while Keira was recording. Rocket did the same and encouraged Edwina to approach him with the help of her mother who was smiling like crazy. Edwina began to rush over to her loving to her loving father and Tia repeated what Norata did and let go of her hands just as she was a few steps away and she ran the rest of the way into her Dad's arms who picked her up and kissed his daughter's cheek lovingly, feeling like the proudest father in the world and that nothing could be better than that my moment…

Rocket turned off the TV, one or two tears escaping his eyes as he began to think. He knew the choice would be hard but not this hard. He loved football but he did love Tia and the twins more, they were his family. He would do all he could for them. But Tia didn't want to give up football but he didn't want to take the twins to Genesis with them, it would be hard on everyone and there were too many dangers for them and both Rocket and Tia agreed even before the twins that they would limit their kids to the spotlight, wanting to teach them that just because their parents were celebrities, they weren't' to be treated any different from anyone else and it appeared to be working as the twins acted like normal kids their age would and only really took notice of their parents high authority when they played a match. Other than that, they were just Mummy and Daddy to them which Rocket and Tia were happy about. Therefore, they didn't want to bring their twins into the celebrity life on Genesis, they were too young for that. Rocket always said that his decisions would be what were best for both the twins and Tia and that wasn't going to change. A sudden idea popped into his head and he began to consider it intently. He sat there for what seemed like ages, pondering different ideas and weighing his choices but one always appeared on top and he knew it was what he wanted. Considering it for just a few more minutes just to be sure about it, he then got up and returned to the bedroom with Tia before hopping in beside her, holding her close and going to sleep with a smile on his face…

Tia awoke the next morning and felt something warm close to her. She opened her eyes and found Rocket fast asleep right next to her with a smile on his face so she knew he either fell asleep with a happy thought in his head or was dreaming about their nights spent together. That was enough to make them both smile. Gazing at his calm face, Tia just began to stroke his hair out of his face so she could see it more clearly when after a while of doing that, Rocket suddenly stirred before his eyes fluttered open and immediately met hers making his smile grow even bigger.

'Morning handsome,' Tia welcomed, snuggling into the pillow with her face opposite his and he laughed at her welcoming.

'Morning angel,' he replied, pushing some strands of hair away from her face so he could see her emerald orbs and this time he was the one to make her laugh. They continued to gaze at each other when Rocket suddenly remembered something and decided to voice it now that they were alone. 'Tia?' he asked. 'I need to talk to you about something,' he told her, no worry in his voice as nothing even she said could change his mind. He was confident in his choice and he wasn't going to change it.

'Of course, what is it?' she questioned curiously and Rocket sat her up in the bed and took her hands in his and she looked at him worriedly despite his eyes showing nothing but confidence.

'I've made my decision about the Cup…'

**Rocket's decided what he wants but what is it? Hehe, since I'm cruel, I'm going to make you guys wait until the next chapter! So typical of me! Haha! Hope you guys enjoyed and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

_'I need to talk to you about something,' he told her, no worry in his voice as nothing even she said could change his mind. He was confident in his choice and he wasn't going to change it._

_'Of course, what is it?' she questioned curiously and Rocket sat her up in the bed and took her hands in his and she looked at him worriedly despite his eyes showing nothing but confidence._

'_I've made my decision about the Cup…'_

Rocket watched as Tia's eyes widened in shock and she nodded for him to tell her. Rocket opened his mouth but just as he was about to give his verdict…

'Mummy! Daddy!' Edwina called, running into their room and they both turned around to their daughter. 'Junior got sick on the floor!' she exclaimed, annoyed and Rocket and Tia wasted no time in jumping off the bed and going to the twin's room…

'Is he ok?' Rocket asked Tia as she exited the twin's room while he was sitting on the floor playing with Edwina so she wouldn't annoy her ill brother.

'He's ok. He's asleep at the minute,' she confirmed before signalling for Rocket to approach her which he did. 'Rocket, you said earlier that you decided what you wanted to do about the Cup…' she hinted before Rocket took her hands in his.

'I did, yeah and…' he was stopped once again when they heard Junior coughing hard in his room and Tia quickly forgot and ran into her son while Edwina began to question her Dad (again) as to why Junior was getting sick…

Rocket came into the twin's room for only a few minutes while Edwina was playing just to check on Junior and Tia who had stayed with him for most of the afternoon. When he entered, he found Junior fast asleep while Tia was just sitting next to him on the bed, just in case he needed her, and she lifted her head when she heard the door open.

'Hey, is he alright?' Rocket questioned worriedly, not liking it all at all when any of the twins were ill.

'His temperatures up a bit and he's sleeping abnormally for him. It's probably some virus or something,' Tia muttered, stroking her sleeping son's hair while Rocket looked on.

'Do you want me to ring Dame Simbai?' Rocket questioned despite knowing the answer and she nodded. 'Ok then, I'll give her a ring now and when she's finished, I'll take Edwina out before she goes mad,' he informed her and they both smiled at each other before Rocket winked at her and left to ring Dame Simbai while a bored Edwina hung out of her Dad's leg…

'Edwina, stop!' Rocket gave out to his daughter who huffed and folded her arms. Simbai was in checking on Junior with Tia while Rocket doing some stuff and Edwina was bored. Her father had to pay the price for that since he was the only one around and she could easily wrap him around her little finger, even little Edwina knew that.

'Daddy! I'm bored!' she whinged and Rocket heaved a heavy sigh. Junior wasn't too bad when Edwina was ill but Edwina was a nightmare when Junior was ill.

'I know sweetie but I have to help your mother while she's looking after Junior,' Rocket told her gently but Edwina wasn't giving up. She was just as stubborn as her Dad.

'Let me help!' she demanded and ran over to her Dad who was cooking dinner and jumped up and down, reaching her arms out to him as a hint for him to pick her up. Rocket sighed before lifting his stubborn daughter into his arms.

'What do you want to do?' Rocket questioned his little angel and she looked around and what he was doing. Rocket couldn't help but smile at her adorable and serious expression. She was so cute. Finally, she made up her mind.

'I want to eat that!' she told him, pointing to Rocket and Tia's food which was for them because of the spices in it which were far too spicy for the twins but Rocket and Tia just loved spicy foods. Rocket gave her a funny look and knowing that Edwina was stubborn and wouldn't stop until she tried it, Rocket lifted a spoon and put a tiny bit on the spoon before letting his daughter taste it, knowing that she wouldn't like it and wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Being the kind of father that he was and the fact he knew his twins so well, he was right. The second Edwina tasted it and began shaking her head like crazy trying to get rid of the taste. All Rocket could do was laugh at his adorable daughter but before he could comment, Tia and Simbai came out of the twins room.

'Edwina, go grab your jacket. I'll take you out for a little while, alright?' he said and Edwina nodded excitedly before running off as Rocket approached Simbai and his fiancée. 'How is he?' Rocket asked worriedly before Simbai answered.

'He will be fine; it's just a viral infection. Keep him in bed for a few days and he should be fine. I gave Tia a prescription but he doesn't need it right now. However, if things get worse you should get it. For now though, it will just take a few days for him to get it out of his system. He will be fine though,' she confirmed and Rocket sighed with relief being a typical loving father.

'Thanks again Dame Simbai,' Rocket said as he closed the door behind her before going back into the house. Tia watched as he approached her before slowly embraced her and kissed her forehead while she folded into his embrace. They just hugged in silence before Tia remembered something and looked up at him.

'Rocket…now while we have the chance, what was your decision about the Cup?' she questioned curiously once again while keeping a firm grip on his hands. Rocket opened his mouth to give his verdict when suddenly…

'DADDY! Let's go! Let's go!' Edwina demanded and Rocket sighed while Edwina continued to tug on his trousers. Tia laughed aloud before gently kissing his cheek then letting him go.

'I'll see you later,' she told him as he picked Edwina up in his arms before he gave Tia a quick goodbye kiss. 'Bye Edwina and be good!' Tia ordered her daughter despite knowing she would behave with her Dad about. At least she wouldn't be bold; cheeky would be a different story.

'Bye mummy!' Edwina called back as she excitedly chatted to her Dad about what they would get up to while they were out as Tia went back into her ill son…

'Daddy! Daddy! Look! Look!' Edwina screamed as she chased a small colourful butterfly around the park with her Dad toddling along behind her, laughing happily. Eventually though, the butterfly got too high for a tiny Edwina to reach so she gave up and was about to run off and look at some flowers when her Dad suddenly lifted his wee angel making her let out a giggly scream. Rocket put her on his shoulders but kept his hands locked on her calves so she didn't fall and when Edwina looked in front of her over her Dad's head, she found a white butterfly flying directly in front of her nose. Acting on instinct, she reached out to grab it but it flew away but the giggling toddler didn't give up and continued to try and grab on to while keeping support on her laughing Dad's head.

'Come on Edwina, careful sweetie!' Rocket ordered and she stopped reaching out when something in the distance caught her attention.

'Daddy! Daddy! Ice-cream!' she yelped, pointing to the ice-cream parlour on the other side of the park.

'Ok, ok! Let's go!' Rocket said before walking to the parlour with a happy Edwina chatting away to him on his shoulders…

'Mummy! We're home!' Edwina yelled as she entered the house with her Dad behind her as they removed their jackets. Just a few moments after the call, Tia came out of Junior's room and was approaching them before a giddy Edwina ran up into her arms but was careful of her mother's stomach.

'Hey sweetie! Did you guys have a good time?' Tia questioned her daughter who nodded forcefully making Tia giggle as Edwina told her Mum all about her evening with her Dad as Rocket went in to keep an eye on Junior.

A while later, Rocket came out of the room to check on the girls to find them both sitting on the couch with Edwina talking to her Mum as they played with each other. Rocket just smiled as he approached them and leaned on the back of the couch and only then was he noticed by the twosome who welcomed him with a smile before he spoke.

'Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed Edwina?' Rocket joked with his daughter who made of face while Tia giggled.

'Mummy!' Edwina whined, looking for her mother to stick up for her because Edwina knew she had no chance of staying up with her Dad. Before Tia could answer her daughter, Rocket did.

'Tell you what, you go and dressed and I'll let you sleep in with Mummy tonight while I sleep in with Junior, deal?' Rocket questioned and Edwina nodded happily. 'Go get dressed then!' Rocket encouraged her.

'Ok but Mummy has to come to bed now to!' Edwina demanded and Tia smiled at her daughter.

'Of course! You go on and get dressed now, I'll be into you in a few minutes,' Tia promised before Edwina toddled off to get dressed but not before giving her Dad a goodnight kiss and then off she went while Tia lifted herself off the couch and folded into Rocket's warm embrace. Before Edwina was out of sight though, Rocket spoke to her.

'I'm going to sleep in your bed tonight!' he teased and she spun round giving Rocket the same mischievous look Tia always gave him when she was about to reply something smart.

'I'm going to sleep in yours next to Mummy!' she replied, sticking out her tongue and running off before Rocket could reply while Tia giggled.

'Definitely your daughter!' Rocket muttered before kissing his fiancée's forehead and letting her go as he walked into the kitchen for no reason. Tia watched him go before sighing and began to walk into check on her son for a few minutes when Rocket suddenly blurted out:

'I'm going to quit.' At that exact moment, they turned back to each other simultaneously. Tia gazed at him shock, trying to comprehend what he meant the outburst when he explained it to her. 'I'm going to quit football. For you guys,' he said confidently and Tia froze to the spot before finally finding her feet again and approached him before standing just a few inches away from him.

'What made you choose this?' she questioned, not going to disagree with his decision without knowing why but as a future wife to him she knew she had to let him choose himself without her interference which was what she was going to do. She still wanted to know though.

'Last night while you and the twins were asleep, I watched the videos of their first steps and I just… My Mum missed out on those moments with me Tia and many more, I understand how she feels. I remember the amazing feeling of those moments and I don't want to miss the chance to feel that again. I want to be a proper Dad to them; I want to be there for them. I want to be the best husband you could ever have Tia and this is what I want. I know you're the pregnant one and everything but that's not the point. If it came to it, I could take your place whenever you're heavily pregnant but other than that, I'm finished. This is what I want to do,' he told positively, pressing his forehead to hers and tears slowly began to leak from her eyes before she leaned up and gave him a passionate kiss while digging her hands into his hair as his gladly snaked around her waist. However, their passionate moment was interrupted by a demanding voice from behind the smooching couple.

'I'm ready for bed! Let's go Mummy!' Edwina demanded and the couple broke away to look at her.

'I'm coming now sweetie,' Tia promised and Edwina ran off, knowing what her parents were about to which was confirmed when Tia turned back to him and he leaned in to kiss her. However, Tia pressed a finger against his lips to stop him before he could and then she spoke. 'By the way, you already are the best husband I could ever have,' she confirmed and he smiled at her before she gently kissed his cheek. 'I love you,' she whispered lovingly into his ear and he pulled her back so he could talk to her.

'I love you too Tia,' he replied, nothing but love clouding his eyes. Having said the words for about the thousandth time to each, they gave each other another short but very passionate kiss and Rocket then let her go. 'I'll be into you two in a minute, I'll just check on Junior first,' Rocket told her before giving her one last kiss, maybe two, and then let her retreat to their room while he went in and checked on Junior…

Tia was sitting up in the bed with Edwina who was lying down. It was far early for Tia to fall asleep yet but Edwina wanted her there so she would be there and it also gave her the chance to catch up on some reading that she had missed out on. Edwina was just quietly talking to her but Tia didn't reply too often, wanting her daughter to sleep after a tiring day but it was about to get more exhausting when…

'TIA!' she heard Rocket yell and she immediately worried. Whatever he was calling her for was not good, she could hear it in his voice. Edwina heard this to and sat up but Tia easily set her back down again.

'Wait there Edwina, I'll be back in a minute,' Tia told her firmly before getting of bed and running to the twins room. The second she entered, she felt her mother instincts kick in and rushed to Rocket and Junior's side who was coughing heavily with sweat pouring down his face in his bed. Realising Tia had responded to his call and was now here to tend to their son's aid; he let them be for two seconds, informing Tia:

'I'm going to call an ambulance.' She nodded and he went and rang the ambulance while Tia tried to relax her son every way possible and cool his temperature down as they all hoped it was nothing too serious…

Rocket was holding a sleeping Edwina in his arms next to Tia in the waiting room as they waited for Rocket's parents to arrive as well as news on Junior. Tia was just sitting with her arm on the arm rest and her head in her hand.

'Please God let him be alright,' Tia muttered and in realising her frustration, Rocket grabbed her right hand reassuringly and she looked at him.

'He will be Tia,' Rocket promised despite not really knowing himself but he still hoped just Tia was.

'Dame Simbai said it was just a virus,' Tia cried but Rocket couldn't respond to that because he had no answer and he was afraid of his voice breaking as he spoke so he just wrapped his arm around her with his free arm and pulled her to his chest while they were both being careful as not to wake an exhausted Edwina. Rocket began to take deep breaths as he held his two angels in his arms and prayed to God to have mercy on his little fighter…

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! Please review, it'll take only two seconds of time. All you have to do is press the button then leave any compliments or constructive criticism! All reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

Rocket and Tia sat in the seats next to Junior's hospital bed as they waited for both their son to awake and to find out what happened to him. All they had been told so far was that they could sit with him and wait for him to wake up. It was now the early hours of the morning and Rocket's parents had took Edwina back to their house because she was exhausted but Rocket and Tia were staying in the hospital with their son.

'Are you alright there Tia?' Rocket questioned his pregnant girlfriend worriedly. The seats were comfortable...for sitting in. He was ok but Rocket didn't like the idea of Tia falling asleep on it as she's pregnant. Fair enough he wouldn't want her to sleep on it anyways but still. Tia rubbed her eyes tiredly before letting out a yawn before she answered.

'Yeah, I'm fine Rocket,' she muttered tiredly and he could tell she was forcing herself to stay awake.

'Stand up,' was all Rocket said and Tia did as she was told in seeing the look in his eyes. She watched as he moved the chairs together with the backs on the outside before he lay down on them both and signalled for Tia to lie down on top of him which she did. Rocket felt better about this as she was close, comfy and she lying down flat with her body stretched out so Rocket felt happier about the health of their baby even though it probably didn't matter. Maybe it did, maybe it didn't but Rocket wasn't risking anything.

'Please God let him be ok,' Tia begged aloud and Rocket just stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

'I know,' was really all Rocket could say as he was thinking the same thing and only muttered that to say something even though it didn't make sense. 'Now try and get some sleep Tia, it's been a long day and the next few days will be long to,' Rocket informed her and Tia nodded while she snuggled into his chest.

'You're right. I love you,' Tia whispered and Rocket kissed her forehead again.

'I love you too Tia...' he whispered as she tried to fall asleep. Rocket was also about to fall asleep but he had something to say first. '...and you too Junior. I'll see you in the morning.' At least that's what hoped...

Rocket and Tia both awoke when they heard the sound of rattling and opened their eyes before sitting up to find a nurse placing a tray of food down which was too much for Junior to eat when he woke up but why they were giving Rocket and Tia food, they had no clue. It wasn't until they seem the nurse's face that they realised it was the same nurse that looked after Tia and the twins when the twins were born and it gave the parents some relief to know that Junior was in capable hands.

'Sorry if I woke you! Here's some breakfast I thought you might want. Junior will have to have a check up before he can eat. Speaking of, the doctor will be around soon to inform you on the situation. I can tell you though that it's nothing serious and that your little fighter will be fine a day or two's rest here,' she confirmed and the glad parents gave their thanks before the nurse left and Rocket and Tia parted the chairs.

'Hospital food...great!' Tia joked, picking up the apple on her tray before putting it back down again and buried her face in her hands.

'Hospital food or not, you've got to eat Tia!' Rocket told her firmly and she looked up, giving him a look but his stubborn look beat hers and she sighed before reluctantly digging into the breakfast along with Rocket. Just as they had finished their meal and were sitting back in the chairs talking and waiting for Junior to wake up, Rocket spoke.

'It's not fair on Edwina if we both stay here, she's like me. She doesn't like change so we should keep things as normal as possible for her. So I think maybe one of us should stay at home with her, come by in the mornings and evening maybe for Edwina to see Junior but it's best if we keep things as normal for her as possible,' he announced and Tia nodded in agreement, biting on her bottom lip as she looked at her sleeping son which made Rocket decide on what to do. 'I'll stay with Edwina,' he announced and Tia looked at him, knowing she should disagree but not really wanting to.

'Only if you're alright with it Rocket,' she insisted and Rocket smiled at his angel-like fiancée.

'Of course Tia. You'll be worried if you weren't here anyway and that wouldn't be good for you or the baby. I'll go and pick her up after the doctor comes round,' he informed her and she nodded, sending him a thankful smile which he replied to by giving her a wink when the doctor walked in…

Rocket was sitting with Edwina playing with something in his arm as he sat in the sitting room with his parents of their house. He had only just arrived a short while ago and was immediately bombarded with questions about Junior and he was only just sitting down to answer them.

'Well, he will be fine which is good and they also found out why he was so sick which is also good. Turns out it was just a virus but he got an allergic reaction to the medicine Dame Simbai gave him to cool his temperature down when she was in with Tia and Junior. We got him to the hospital in time so he'll be fine and should be out of hospital in a few days,' Rocket informed them and the tense air was immediately lifted from the room and the three of them tried to explain the situation to a young Edwina…

Rocket and Edwina spent about an hour at his parents' house before he lead his tired daughter home. Soon after entering the door, Rocket put Edwina into bed and told her to go for a nap for while and Rocket stayed with her for a few minutes until she had fallen asleep and then he left her to sleep. As soon as Rocket closed the door behind him he took out his phone and sent Tia a message telling her to call him and a few minutes later after Rocket had started cleaning up the kitchen a bit, his phone rang.

'Hey Tia. How is things?' he asked immediately as he stopped all he was doing.

'I don't know to be honest Rocket, he hasn't woken up and the doctor has been in and out to him every ten minutes! What if something's wrong? He's getting worse, that wasn't supposed to happen!' Tia cried to the father of her children and the one person she loved more than anything else (alongside their twins of course!). In hearing the strain and fear in her voice, Rocket hushed her.

'Tia, try and calm down, please. I know you're worried and I am too but panicking isn't going to help so please try and calm down. He needs us to be strong right now,' Rocket said and he could hear Tia calming down and getting control of her on the other side of the phone. Finally, she was calm and relaxed again when Rocket spoke. 'Edwina's asleep at the minute so when she wakes up, I'll give her something to eat and then we can come over. I'll take you over a sandwich or something. That alright?'

'I guess but you don't need to take me anything, I can get something here...' Tia argued but was broken off by Rocket.

'No you won't Tia. I know you and I know you'll be too worried about Junior that you won't want to leave him for anything and that's not good for your health or the baby's so I'm taking you over food to make sure you eat. Look, just leave everything to me Tia, you just be there for Junior.' Tia reluctantly agreed to this before they said they loved each other and said goodbye, leaving Rocket to worry about the health of all his family...

Shortly after Edwina woke up (which Rocket had spent that time in between cleaning the house), Rocket threw on some toast for her since she wasn't that fond of eating when it wasn't her usual eating time space. She didn't mind days were things had changed for a good way but Edwina could sense something was wrong and she didn't like it especially since it brought change. Things were too out of line for her. She liked the routine; she liked to keep things straight; she followed her Daddy for that. But she followed her Mum for being able to sense things easily and she sensed things were bad and this made her feel down and sad which Rocket never failed to notice as he set her toast down on the kitchen table in front of her and she never even stirred, just continued looking at the floor and Rocket knelt down so he could be eye level with her.

'Are you alright sweetie?' he asked her but Edwina still never moved her eyes from the floor.

'I want Junior,' she replied miserably which broke Rocket's heart. She may have been young but Edwina was no fool and she loved her brother, it didn't surprise Rocket she was upset. All Rocket could do was bring his daughter in for a hug.

'Me too baby girl,' Rocket whispered as he hugged his only daughter close before releasing her but pained at the expression on her face which was still filled with sadness and despair. 'Tell you what. You eat your toast and then I'll take you to see Mummy and Junior, ok?' Rocket asked and her face lit up before she nodded and sat back up on the chair, digging into her food. Rocket only laughed lightly before kissing her head and went to get the things organised to take over to Tia...

'Mummy!' Edwina called out as Rocket carried her into the room. Tia looked up as she heard her daughter's voice and smiled.

'Hello you two!' she welcomed as Rocket placed Edwina at the bottom of the bed and sat down in the chair next to Tia before he handed her a small package.

'Your sandwich Madame,' he joked and she laughed lightly before taking it from him.

'It's your favourite! Cheese!' Edwina yelped suddenly from the bed making Rocket and Tia laugh before turning back to each other as Tia ate her sandwich and chatted to her fiancé. Edwina however was more interested in her sleeping brother.

'Daddy...' she began and both her parents turned to her. '...why is Junior still asleep?' she asked and Rocket and Tia felt their heart go out to her. She was so worried about her brother but she wouldn't understand exactly what's going on. But how did they explain it to her in a way she would understand? Rocket collected all his courage and gave it his best shot.

'He's very sick Edwina, but he should be waking up soon.' Rocket wasn't sure if this was right or not of course and he immediately began to wish he had let Tia explain to her as had Tia but Edwina just nodded at this before carrying her sad expression back to Junior. It broke her parents hearts to see her so sad and they couldn't help but exchange worried looks as they sat back in the chairs and let Edwina let be.

'I hope he wakes up soon, especially for her,' Tia muttered solemnly as she took a quick glance at her daughter before turning back to Rocket and continuing to eat. Edwina continued to gaze at her brother before suddenly, as her Mum and Dad was busy talking, she suddenly whacked her brothers leg.

'Wake up Junior!' she yelled as her parents turned to see what was going on.

'Edwina!' Tia yelled as Rocket got up and took Edwina into his arms. They didn't realise however that Edwina's actions were normal to her and her brother because whenever Edwina woke up in the mornings and Junior was still asleep, she would give him a small slap on the leg so he would wake up but was careful not to hurt him and the same vice-versa. Their parents however were not aware of this since it would occur before the twins went into them. That's why her actions shocked Rocket and Tia so much but they were even more shocked when...

'Edwina?' a voice said which the threesome immediately recognised and turned to find Junior groggily waking up. In an instant, they all were at his bedside with Rocket keeping a tight grip on Edwina who was in his arms, not wanting her to jump on Junior and hurt him or accidentally pull out the drip or something from his arm.

'Hey sweetie. We're all here, including Edwina,' Tia assured him as she gently stroked her son's forehead. Junior smiled at them slightly making Rocket and Tia exchange happy expressions before one of the nurses came in...

**It might be just me but I think this chapter is very Edwina x Junior, which I like a lot plus I also many parts are similar to my brother and mine relationship, I used a lot of what we've been through in this so this chapter means a lot. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

Tia watched her sleeping son after a long day that night. As it turns out, Simbai had given Junior a small dose of a potion to help cool his temperature down but he was allergic to it. Rocket and Tia were assured though that was quite common in young children and Junior should be up and out of hospital in just a few short days but only if and when he ate which he had refused to so far. This was great news to his family, especially his twin. His twin and Rocket had went home not too long ago after Rocket rang the twins grandparents and godparents to assure them that Junior was and will be fine which was a relief to everyone. Tia then stayed with Junior while an exhausted Edwina went home with her Dad who had promised to call the mother of his children after he had put Edwina to bed so she was expecting a phone call from him soon which she was right when she heard her phone go off just as she thought that last thought and sure enough so Rocket's name and the photo of the four of them together appear on the screen.

'Hello,' she welcomed joyfully feeling much happier than she had been earlier that day.

'Hey Tia! How are things?' Rocket said and Tia smiled happily at the sound of his voice. Ahhh, she could never get over how soft but passionate his voice sounded.

'Everything's fine Rocket, he's fast asleep at the minute but he's fine. Exhausted but fine but he's still refusing to eat, that's the only thing. And I'm fine to. Just relieved,' Tia informed him thankfully and Rocket smiled at this.

'Me too but he's fine now thankfully even if there are still la few twinges,' Rocket promised her with relief. Tia just smiled to this before continuing.

'So is Edwina in bed?' she asked to get some conversation going and couldn't help her smile widen even more when she heard Rocket laugh lightly.

'Yup, she's just after nodding off there not too long ago! I won't be too mug longer either,' Rocket laughed and so did Tia. 'I have her in our bed with 'me, she doesn't like being in the bedroom without Junior and refused to go to sleep without him so!' Rocket informed a delighted Tia because even now neither parents could get over how close the twins were. They hated being apart and they had never been apart, this was the first time so Rocket and Tia were both happy and a bit surprised that they missed each other that much. Tia was also missing Rocket and Edwina as were the rest of the family missing whoever they weren't with. It was a close family and the couple didn't want that to change, especially when the new baby came along. All of this was making Tia wonder about many things but one in particular.

'That's a good sign I guess. At least we know they won't be able to be apart for long!' Tia smiled before they just continued to talk about everyday things and what they could do for ye twins after all this was over before they decided to head off to bed themselves and said goodbye before hanging up.

Rocket smiled as he put the phone down and started clearing up around the kitchen and a few toys that Edwina had left lying around in the sitting room but he soon began to grow tired from the long day he had endured and organised everything for breakfast in the morning before going into the bedroom. He smiled delightfully when he saw his young daughter curled up in the blanket and heaved a heavy sigh as it appeared he was going to have very little blanket that night since Edwina had claimed almost the whole thing. Her father quickly got ready for bed before doing a few quick checks like making sure the door was locked before hopping into bed next to his daughter and tried to reclaim some of the blanket without waking her. As the scene unfolded, Rocket became more confident and proud of his choice to leave football and fell asleep, holding his little angel close, with a smile on his face...

'Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!' a small voice echoed through Rocket's head before he recognised the demanding but angel-like young voice calling his name as he reluctantly opened his eyes to find his wee pet lying on top of him.

'Morning sweetie!' Rocket welcomed. 'Did you have a good sleep?' Edwina nodded happily before continuing.

'Come on Daddy, I'm hungry!' Edwina exclaimed excitedly and jumped on Rocket which made him laugh.

'Alright, alright!' he smiled. 'What do you want for breakfast?' Rocket asked her wonderingly since it was usually Tia's job to do breakfast and him dinner but the odd time they would swap and Rocket would usually make his 'Special Homemade Pancakes' which the twins adored as well as Tia.

'Pancakes!' Edwina replied excitedly and Rocket smiled. It was always the same when he did breakfast.

'Pancakes it is then! Do you want to get dressed or eat in your pj's for a change?' Rocket asked his daughter excitedly. It was just out of habit for Rocket and Tia to get dressed before they had breakfast and it was just something the twins followed but if they were all having a lazy day or the parents were spoiling the twins for some particular reason, they would all have breakfast in their pyjamas which the twins loved since it was just something different. A change, but not permanent which the twins always enjoyed. Edwina had been behaving very well and being very supportive of her brother and listened to her parents well during the tough time, Rocket knew all this and was proud of her. In order to show her this, he just wanted to spoil her a little more than usual. Just because Junior was ill didn't give the couple permission to ignore a well behaved Edwina which they both knew and while Tia was with Junior, it was up to Rocket to give Edwina that little bit more attention she deserved.

'Yeah!' Edwina excitedly and couldn't help but continue to jump and down with excitement.

'Let's go then!' Rocket encouraged, lifting his daughter up into his arms as he got out of bed.

'I love you Daddy,' Edwina said as she rested her head on Rockets shoulder making Rocket smile delightfully.

'I love you too sweetie,' Rocket smiled as he lightly planted a kiss onto her head as he continued to carry her into the kitchen...

'Mummy! Junior!' Edwina yelled happily as Rocket carried her into the hospital room to find Tia sitting next to her son's bed, both wide awake. Junior smiled as Rocket placed Edwina down next to him and gave his son a high five before leaving the twins to chatter while he sat next to his lover and gave her a quick kiss.

'Everything alright?' Rocket asked just to be sure as he backed away and held her hand tightly in his and smiled gleefully when she nodded which made him give her another quick kiss. 'Good to hear,' Rocket muttered before giving her another quick kiss (he was happy and when he was happy, he liked to vent that happiness out on Tia) and then letting her go before easily pulling her back into his arms as they watched their twins mess around and chat happily. Suddenly, they heard footsteps and looked at the door to find the doctor and the nurse entering the room making them both sit up. They watched as the nurse approached the twins but the doctor remained where he was and when the nurse sneakily gestured towards him to Rocket and Tia, they realised why and went over to the doctor. 'Is everything alright?' Rocket asked worriedly like a typical father would.

'Yes, everything's fine. He is improving nicely but we still have a concern about his eating. We can't release him until he eats something. It will take a few days for his appetite to come back but he has to eat something before we can release him,' the doctor informed the concerned parents who were beginning to worry quite a bit when Rocket spoke.

'We'll try and get him to eat something now but what if he doesn't? What will happen then?' Both Rocket and Tia watched the doctor nervously for a reply.

'If he doesn't then we may have to force feed him through a tube. He needs something in his stomach or else the time for recovery will double. I'll leave you to try and get him to eat something now, just inform the nurse and she'll get him something.' Rocket and Tia nodded to the doctor and thanked him before Rocket informed the nurse who then went off to get something to feed Junior.

'What if he doesn't eat Rocket? What then?' Tia panicked, still frozen to the spot where she had received the information as Rocket wrapped her into a tight embrace reassuringly as the twins continued to chatter on the bed.

'He'll be fine Tia, even if he doesn't eat now, he will eventually recover. Just be strong, he needs us and he needs us to convince him to eat so we don't have to force feed him,' Rocket informed her, shivering at the thought of his son being force fed even if it were for his own good. He still didn't like the thought of it especially since Rocket had to get that done once when he refused to eat after an operation and he did not like it one bit. He didn't want Junior to have to go through that. Tia just nodded in agreement before he kissed her forehead and they went back to the twins, shortly followed by the nurse with food…

'Junior, you have to eat!' Tia ordered, still holding the same spoonful of ice-cream she had started off with 5 minutes ago. 'Your ice-cream will get cold… I mean get warm and melt!' Tia corrected herself. These long days and nights seemed to be having an effect on her. Junior continued to shake his head and tried to hide under the covers but was prevented by his Dad who was holding the covers while keeping a tight grip on Edwina in his arms. 'Junior!' Tia exclaimed, aggravated and worried.

'Junior, if you want to go home you have to eat!' Rocket warned and that was enough to set Edwina off.

'Junior! Eat!' she demanded, wanting her twin to be home with her and their parents. She really missed him. Even with the other 3 members of his family encouraging him and giving bribes, Junior still refused to eat and Tia was starting to get worried. She took a glance at her nervous fiancé who nodded for her to continue. They had to get him to eat.

'Junior, come on son! You have to eat if you want to get better sweetie!' Tia began to plead with her son who shook his forcefully and began to cry making it harder for Tia.

'But Mummy, I'll be sick! I don't like the taste…' he cried and Tia hushed him gently but wasn't going to give up.

'I know sweetie but you'll keep getting sick if you don't eat and you won't be able to come home with us this evening if you don't eat! Try sweetie,' Tia begged and Junior looked at Rocket and Edwina who nodded to him encouragingly and he finally took the small mouthful Tia was giving her and she couldn't help but sigh with relief as well as Rocket. Finally. Once he had swallowed, the couple immediately praised him along with Edwina and continued to as he took another spoonful soon followed by another and another…

'We love you Junior,' Tia whispered as she kissed her sleeping son's forehead in the twin's room that night with Rocket standing next to her after they had gotten the twins to sleep and had already said goodnight to Edwina. Tia sighed with relief as she backed up and Rocket wrapped his arms around her and she folded into her warm embrace as they both watched their son sleeping peacefully for but soon decided to leave both the twins in complete peace and quietly left the room and retreated to their own room…

Rocket was lying on the bed while waiting on Tia who was in the bathroom though she wasn't usually that long and he was actually starting to get worried.

'Are you alright in there Tia?' he called and waited for a reply.

'Just one more minute!' she called and Rocket sighed. He honestly didn't understand what girls got up to that took them so long. It even took his tomboy angel a long time to get ready while going anywhere! Finally Tia came out of the bedroom wearing her dressing gown and leaned against the bathroom door.

'You took your time!' Rocket joked. 'Now come to bed Tia,' Rocket nearly demanded. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was hold Tia close and cuddle into her neck while resting his hand on her stomach (a habit he picked up when Tia was pregnant with the twins and only did it when she was pregnant!) and go to sleep. However, his little minx had other ideas.

'I have a better idea…' she whispered seductively before moving to the centre of the room with Rocket watching her carefully before she stopped and dropped down the dressing gown, revealing her naked body to a now suddenly wide awake Rocket. Rocket pursed his lips and eyed her body seductively before Tia spoke. 'One more time for old time's sake?' she questioned and Rocket never hesitated in nodding but spoke before she had the chance to even move.

'But there's one problem…' he sighed and Tia eyed him nervously. '…you're naked where as I'm fully dressed!' Tia smirked before approaching the bed and it took all of Rocket's inner strength to keep breathing and remain calm which became difficult when Tia knelt on the bed and leaned over him and slipped her head round so he could feel her breath on his lips.

'Oh I think I can resolve that problem,' Tia replied seductively before planting her lips on his and kissed him passionately as she removed his shirt in the process…

Rocket and Tia were getting dressed the next morning before the twins decided to awake and they were just chatting after having quite the night, one they wouldn't get to have again for a long time.

'What did you mean one last time for old time's sake?' Rocket asked her suddenly as he slipped his trousers on while she connected her bra.

'Even you know we may not get to sleep together for a while and once I hit 3 months then it could be a year or something before we get to sleep together again. That's what I meant. So I guess we'll have to stick with verbally admitting our love for each other for a while,' Tia smiled as Rocket approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close before he kissed her passionately.

'I'm sure we could always make time to make love to each other to,' Rocket promised as he lifted Tia off her feet making her giggle before he continued to kiss her. But once again…

'Mummy! Daddy!' the twins called from the bedroom and the couple sighed before heading off to see what was wrong and both of them couldn't help but laugh when they entered the bedroom.

'Why are you two in bed…together?' Tia asked, acknowledging the look of brother and sister in the same bed for whatever reason which the couple presumed was Edwina being protective of her brother or something. They both got those instincts from their parents.

'We don't want to move,' Edwina admitted and Tia laughed. The twins didn't want to get up but they had no problem with getting their parents up… Typical! Rocket smirked before replying to Edwina's statement.

'Oh really,' he smiled before running to the bed and began to tickle the two kids who were now laughing like hell in the bed.

'Mummy help!' Edwina laughed and Tia sighed before answering.

'No, I don't think I will,' she relied before running down and joining Rocket and began to tickle the twins, the family the happiest they had been after a disastrous few days…


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

Tia smiled as she lay down flat on her back on Rocket's chest and lifted her pyjama top up slightly just revealing her stomach and began to caress her stomach which made Rocket smile as he watched her actions unfold before him. It had been a great day. All they had done was spend the day in the house with the twins and they wouldn't have changed a thing. Junior wasn't completely recovered from his illness but he was starting to eat more regularly now and both parents had noticed a brighter glow in him today so they were happy. They were so happy with everything turning out the way it had, things could've gone so much worse but they were grateful it didn't, especially Tia. With that in mind, Tia suddenly spoke.

'Rocket, I need to talk to you about something,' she said and lifted her head towards him and let his hands rub her stomach as appose to hers.

'Sure, what's wrong?' he questioned his sweet angel with a loving look in his eyes. Ahh, he felt so happy right now with her in his arms, nothing could make him happier. Or at least that's what he thought...

'I'm going to quit football,' Tia shrugged innocently sending Rocket into shock. He wasn't quite expecting that.

'What?' Rocket stuttered out and Tia moved slightly so he could see her face and she could play with the collar on his shirt.

'I love family life and I love being a parent. The past two years have been the best of my life and this was without football. I love it but I love 'this' more. I don't want to be a bad mother and I don't want to be the kind of mother who doesn't know little things, like what their allergic to, about her kids. That's not the kind of mother I want to be. I want to be there for them. I know you've already made your decision and it's not that I don't trust you, it's just...'

'You want to be there yourself and be able to commit to your motherly duties,' Rocket finished for her and she nodded.

'I'll feel better in myself as a mother. They need me...you all do,' Tia told him firmly making him smile. 'I know it's what I want,' Tia assured him and with a smile on his face, he leaned down and softly kissed her lips. Ahhh, how much he loved her. He kissed her for a few moments before breaking away and holding her close.

'Hurry up and go into labour,' Rocket joked, just wanting to move forward now that they had both made their decision on the Cup and he just wanted Tia to have their new baby and soon. He was so excited about it. Tia laughed at this before looking up at him again.

'I love you,' she whispered solemnly and looked at him lovingly.

'I love you too angel,' he smiled before giving her another quick kiss. Releasing their lips, Rocket pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around him in response before speaking.

'Now all we have to do is make our announcement to the Galaxy.' Rocket eyes widened in shock and he looked at her fearfully. This wasn't something they were good at...

'Auntie Mei! Uncle D'Jok!' the twins yelped as Rocket and Tia were dropping the twins off at their house. They had come to an agreement to speak to Aarch and Rocket's parents today about their decision and tell Tia's parents and the rest of the Galaxy tomorrow at the party for the up and coming Cup. Tia's parents were away for some Diplomatic meeting thing (some things never change) but were coming to Akillian for a few days for the party and to see their grandkids so they would tell her parents tomorrow before they announce it to the Galaxy. They knew they had to focus on the Cup so that's what they were doing.

After dropping the twins of with Mei and D'Jok (Edwina's Godparents, Micro-Ice and Yuki were ironically Junior's), the happy couple made their way to Rocket's parents house since Mei and D'Jok had informed them the night before that Aarch had a meeting in the morning so agreed to tell his parents first and Aarch later this afternoon. Shortly after arriving, they all relaxed in the sitting room and chatted as normal when with a nod from Tia, Rocket began the announcement.

'Ok...we weren't sure what to do about the Cup with the twins but we have decided something on our own but ironically enough, we both chose the same thing which is that we want to quit football, be full-time parents to the twins. It's what we both want which are to be good parents to the twins...' Rocket took a deep breath before clasping Tia's hand. '...and also our new baby when it's born. We're ready to move on.' Rocket breathed a sigh with relief as he finished. The tension kept building more and more in his chest throughout the explanation. He wasn't sure how they were going to react but their reaction was the total opposite to what both the young parents were expecting. Smiling, Keira spoke to the young couple.

'You're doing the right thing for the twins and the baby at the end of the day. That's all that matters. And we'll both be behind you two every step of the way. We're very proud of both you for putting your family before you're careers. The kids are very lucky to have you two as parents,' she praised making Rocket and Tia smile before they both got up and embraced their kid's grandparents...

'What made you pick quitting Rocket? You love football, you always have. I'm not disagreeing, just curious,' Norata said to his son that afternoon after lunch when they had just finished off the dishes when Norata noticed his son staring at his lover and mother talking on the couch in the sitting room through the open kitchen door. Smiling to himself, Rocket answered while continuing to gaze at the woman who had stolen his heart.

'I love my family more. That's why,' he replied simply and Norata smiled before voicing his views.

'Your mum gave us up so she could follow her dreams and she regrets that immensely, you know that. We were hoping you would put the twins before your careers and that's what you both did and we're extremely proud of you son. Both of you. You really are great parents,' Norata commented and Rocket turned to his proud father with a smile on his face.

'I love them all so much and I can't wait for Tia to have the new baby. I just want to hold it in my arms like I used to the twins. I really, really want to marry Tia. Maybe then I'll actually realise she's mine,' he commented, turning back to the two chatting women in the sitting room as he thought about how Tia would look on their wedding day. He really, really wanted to marry her. He had never wanted anything else as much. Never.

'You'll never be able to realise it,' Norata smiled and watched his son's face turn to his. 'I still can't believe your mother's mine. The marriage helps, it's in writing she's yours and she tells you she'll always be yours in her vows. But the thought that you'll never be good enough for her will always be there,' his Dad explained and Rocket smiled. For him, just hearing her say how much she loved him in her vows would help. Maybe his Dad was right and he would never be able to fully comprehend that Tia was his but hearing her tell him in so many different ways he knew would bring a new sense of life into him. Besides, he knew that if she didn't love him, she wouldn't have agreed to marry him or have their twins or get pregnant with their third child. Even he could admit he knew she loved him to some extent at least.

'I love her more than anything. I'd rather lose football then her which could've happened. She keeps telling me that the twins come first but they all do. I really want to marry her and have the new baby and just...move on with my life with her. The rest of my life is with my family, not my career. I know that now.' Norata smiled at his son's speech as he realised the difference between his son and his relationship to Norata's own relationship.

'You're mother put her career first and you saw the consequences of that but thanks to that amazing girl I'll be proud to call my daughter-in-law, it all worked out for us all in the end. You put your family and that special girl before your career Rocket and nothing to make me prouder,' his Dad explained and Rocket smiled delightfully. He had seen his father proud but never this proud. In fact he was so proud that both men couldn't hide their feelings.

'Thanks Dad. It really means a lot,' Rocket replied and his Dad smiled in response.

'You're welcome son,' Norata replied before embracing his son into a fatherly hug...

Later that afternoon, the couple went to see Aarch who had no complaints to their decision, saying that he was happy they put their family before their careers which he never did all those years ago. So the couple were both relieved and thankful as they returned home after picking up the twins. Then shortly after putting the twins to bed, a happy Tia had a small thing she wanted to share with Rocket as they were sitting around the kitchen table.

'I have something I want to show you!' Tia announced as she jumped off the chair and ran off to get something as Rocket watched her toddle off (secretly keeping an eye on her bum as she walked off until she was out of sight since he had learned when the best times were to get a good view of her ass that was teasing him under her clothes-this was one of those times) when she suddenly came in holding a few magazines and it wasn't until she unveiled some of them Rocket realised what type of magazines they were.

'Hot places for wedding ceremonies, reception or even the after party!' Rocket read as Tia planted herself on to his lap.

'We've made our decision on the Cup so why not focus on getting married now?' Tia asked happily and Rocket smiled before nodding in agreement letting Tia start looking through some of the magazines making Rocket tickle with excitement. They had decided on when they would get married but now that Tia was pregnant, she would get bigger round the stomach but they probably would be able to seek something if they got married before the new baby. All they really knew was that they were going to get married and were prepared to step into the next phase of their lives together...but first, all they had to do was tell the Galaxy that the famous Snow Kids midfielders were quitting football...no problem at all...?


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

'You two should be very proud of yourselves...' Aarch commented after the happy couple had informed him of their tough decision and were surprised to see he was actually happy about it despite the fact he was losing two of his best players/midfielders. Rocket and Tia were shocked by his comment but Tia got whisked away by some reporters before she could say anything leaving uncle and nephew alone.

'So...you're not mad? Disappointed?' Rocket asked uncertainly. He was expecting some moping on his uncle's part but could only see the opposite in his eyes.

'Of course not Rocket. I'm glad you chose this because I wanted you to choose this. You know your mum put her career before you once and she has nothing but regrets about it. I left Adium and everyone else behind for my career, I didn't want you to make that mistake and you didn't. You put Tia and the kids first, that's all I or anyone else could've asked for. I'm proud of you,' his uncle praised him and smiled which Rocket smiled back at.

'Thanks uncle Aarch,' Rocket smiled before they embraced into a quick uncle/nephew hug until footsteps could be heard approaching them and low and behold, Tia had arrived back on the scene and grabbed Rocket's now free hand and smiled at him. Before anything more could be said, Aarch spoke.

'Well, I'll go get the press ready for your announcement. You guys have two minutes!' Aarch smirked before going off to carry out what he had said leaving the couple to mentally prepare themselves.

'Are you sure about this?' Rocket asked her as they turned to face each other.

'I'm sure,' Tia nodded and kissed him for reassurance but Aarch announcing the introduction to the couple's announcement stopped them from saying much further. Keeping each other's hands enclosed in a tight grip, they followed the voice of Aarch into the room to make their announcement...

_The following night..._

'Hey! Check out this one: _Snow Kids couple leave to cover team break-up!_' Tia read as she placed herself onto Rocket's lap in the kitchen with her head stuck in the magazine. Rocket laughed at that one before reading out what another magazine had.

'_Snow Kids couple leave to escape from public break-up?_' Tia gave a funny look before moving on to a different magazine and reading out what it said.

'This one's not so bad: _Midfielders quit for family life_,' she read aloud and Rocket smiled.

'Finally! People who actually believe what we say!' he laughed when Tia put down the magazine and placed her head on his chest, lightly closing her eyes as she lived in the moment.

'You don't regret it, do you?' Rocket asked her worriedly, just to be sure. He wanted her to be happy and he just wanted to be sure that this choice would make her happy.

'Definitely not,' Tia replied happily, assuring Rocket that little bit more as he gently placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her face up towards him as she met his gaze.

'I love you,' he whispered solemnly to the love of his life and mother of his children.

'I love you too,' she replied before gently attaching her lips to his as they melted into each other's arms...

_A few weeks later..._

'Rocket! Have you got everything set up?' Tia called from the living room as she was just reawakening from a quick nap. The past few days had been rather busy for the pregnant mother and due to this, it was taking a lot out of her.

'Yeah, everything's sorted!' Rocket replied from the kitchen and Tia smiled happily. In hearing their mother's call and their father's reply, the twins suddenly sprung out of their bedroom where they were being forced to stay for a while so their parents could get set up. They were about to leg it into the kitchen but they didn't see their mum sitting in the kitchen and had seen them.

'Don't even go there you two!' Tia exclaimed and the twins froze in their steps and turned to their Mum who gave them a look they knew better than to disagree with. Letting out a loud groan, the toddlers walked over to their mum who wrapped her arms around them and embraced them close. 'Come on guys! We told you two you weren't allowed in until everyone else arrived and you're three now so you guys have to be like the big kids now, ok?' The twins nodded and Tia smiled at them, struggling to believe that they were in fact 3 today. And here they were; her twins and her pregnant with another baby which was slowly starting to get noticeable. There was a slight bump on her stomach but her and Rocket had agreed to do what they had done with the twins which was have Tia wearing lose t-shirts to hide the bump and she was almost at the 3 month mark so they knew they couldn't keep it a secret for much longer. But they weren't going to tell everyone today when they were all together as today was the twin's day. Maybe in the next week or so but not today.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang making the twins jump up and down with excitement and making Tia laugh as she went to answer it with the twins hopping along behind her…

'I still can't believe they're three!' Tia announced as she folded into Rocket's embrace after cleaning up the house after the guests had left and the twins were put to bed.

'Me neither,' Rocket laughed as he also tried to comprehend just how quick his kids were growing up. 'And when our new baby turns three, the twins will be six,' Rocket acknowledged as he tried to realise how fast his life was moving right now.

'Shut up Rocket, you're making me feel old,' Tia joked and Rocket laughed as he held her close. Neither of them could comprehend how much their lives were moving forward. In just a few months, they would have a new addition to the family and also get married in the meantime. Plus the twins were growing up pretty fast in front of their eyes and the parents were struggling to comprehend it but were grateful for every moment they got to see and thanks to their decision, the knew they wouldn't miss out on anymore…

_One week later…_

Rocket and Tia were lying on the couch in each other's arms watching the Snow Kids VS Wambas match while the twins were on the floor, totally engrossed in the match. It was the first Snow Kids match of the new Cup and the first one to be played without the original midfielders whom were replaced by Mark and Yuki now that Ahito was fully recovered. As happy as they were about the decision, they couldn't help but feel a little down about not being there on Genesis and playing with the team. They had expected to feel this way so it wasn't much of a shock but it was still a little difficult. All of a sudden, Tia caught sight of her kids on the floor and realised just how lost in the match they were and was quick to recognise the look as it was the same one she wore when she was their age whilst secretly watching football matches in her room and began to feel a bit better about the whole situation unlike her fiancée. Finally, the match reached half time with the score at 0-0 but the Snow Kids were close to making the Wamba's crack according to the ex-captain. In an instant, the twins were knocked out of their trance and were back to playing with each other which confirmed to Tia her thoughts and she practically jumped out of Rocket's arms.

'Why don't you two go get your football from the bedroom and we'll play? Yeah?' Tia asked encouragingly and the twins were up and out of the room in an instant to get the football whilst Rocket gave Tia a confused look. 'We're not quitting football…' she began and turned to him. '…we're passing on the torch. Did you see how engrossed they were in the match? They share our love for it Rocket. They don't have to do it but we might as well give them the experiences we never got to have. I don't want them sneaking around which we both had to do. The least we can do is encourage them and teach them all we know. For all we know they could win the Cup sometime in the future! I want them to be given the chances we never got when it came to following our dreams.' Rocket smiled when he heard this as he began to believe himself that they may have quit football but as far as they were concerned, their time was over. Now it was down to their twins.

'I love you,' Rocket informed her, gazing at her lovingly making Tia giggle inwardly.

'I love you to,' she replied and locked lips with his for a split second when the twins came in and were impatiently waiting to play and all the happy couple could do was smile at their kids…

_Four months later…_

Things were going great for the couple. Tia was now seven months pregnant and the couple plus the twins were getting rather excited as well as everyone else who had found out shortly after the twins birthday. Rocket and Tia had set a date for the wedding which was a few months after the baby was due so they still had a while to prepare and they had bought moist of the items needed for the new baby already so everything was going flawlessly. Tia was coping well but was finding herself rather tired every night, more so than she had even while pregnant with the twins. Due to this, Rocket was always by her side and helped out as much as humanly possible and was doing a rather good job of it also.

Right now, the couple were fast asleep in bed when Tia suddenly sprang up in the bed with a shocked and fearful expression across her face.

'ROCKET! Rocket, wake up!' she yelled fearfully, shaking him like crazy before whacking his arm which finally woke him up.

'What's wrong Tia?' he asked sleepily as he moved round in the bed.

'My water's broke!' she exclaimed and Rocket was suddenly wide awake and sat up in an instant.

'What? Are you sure?' he questioned Tia who was now starting to breathe heavily but not because of the fear or shock.

'Rocket! I had twins; I think I know when I'm in labour!' she exclaimed angrily and Rocket knew she was. That tone of voice wasn't easy to forget after all the times she was yelling at him in that exact tone whilst in labour with the twins.

'Just relax, I'll call an ambulance-'

'No Rocket! I won't last that long. I'm having this baby and I'm having it _now_!' Tia yelled as the contractions started.

'Can't you wait?' Rocket yelled stupidly making Tia angrier. She couldn't have the baby here and now (especially two months early); he couldn't deliver the baby! It seemed the baby had other ideas though.

'Rocket, you _have_ to deliver the baby!' she screamed and Rocket gulped. This wasn't exactly how he planned to have their new baby…


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

'Alright Tia, try and calm down! I'm here, relax,' he soothed her as he figured out what to do when suddenly...

'Mummy! Daddy!' he heard Edwina call and both parents began to panic. The twins couldn't see this!

'I've got it!' Rocket rushed and ran out of the room to meet the faces of his adorable twins looking up at him.

'What's wrong with Mummy?' Junior asked as Rocket as he lead his twins into the living room.

'Mummy's fine, just a sore stomach,' Rocket assured them as he turned on a Snow Kids football match to keep them occupied and loud enough to drown out Tia's screams at least a little. 'Now stay there you two and don't move at all until I come back, alright?' The twins only nodded as they were so engrossed in the match to respond. Rocket smiled but when he heard a scream from Tia, he suddenly remembered that Tia was in labour and rushed back to the bedroom, the twins not noticing a thing.

'It's ok Tia, I'm here! The twins are fine!' he assured as he sat next to her and grabbed her hand for reassurance which she replied by squeezing super tight but after being with her whilst in labour with twins, he was used to it and took no notice. Keeping a grip on hers with one hand, he leaned over and picked up the phone and hastily started dialling for an ambulance before dialling the number he was looking for whilst the contractions got closer apart.

'Hello?' the voice Rocket wanted to hear echoed through the receiver.

'Mum! I need your help-!'

'What's wrong Rocket?'

'Tia's in labour!' Rocket blurted out before continuing. 'Shes having the baby right here and now at home and I have to deliver but I don't know what to do!' Rocket panicked down the phone as Tia's grip on his hand tightened making his tighten as well.

'Just relax Rocket! Where are the twins?'

'The twins are fine and won't come in, I made sure of that!' Rocket promised her and she sighed with relief.

'Then how far apart are the contractions?' she asked and Rocket knew the answer immediately.

'Now at a minute,' he said and even he knew she was rather close to having their baby.

'Ok Rocket, I need you to listen carefully to what I say...'

After doing all he had been told to, the contractions were now seconds apart and Rocket was rather nervous about delivering his own child. He had put his mum on loud speaker so she could help calm Tia whilst he was delivering the baby.

Finally, after what seemed like forever to Rocket, Tia was moments away from having their baby.

'Come on Tia! One more push!' Rocket encouraged and she gave one more push and in an instant, Rocket was now cradling a bundle of joy in his arms. Acting on instinct, he grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his new baby, who seemed ok thankfully despite being two months early, and took note of the gender before making sure the baby was nice and warm and gently started to rock the bundle in his arms. Within a few moments, all was silent as Rocket went back up and sat next to Tia after thanking his mum and agreeing to meet at the hospital later. He easily sat himself next to his exhausted fiancé who rested her head on his shoulder whilst breathing heavily.

'Rocket...no more kids,' she breathed out and Rocket laughed lightly before they began to examine their new addition.

'What gender?' Tia asked suddenly as even she knew that would've been the first thing he would've checked for.

'Put it this way... My newest angel,' he whispered and Tia smiled before they looked down again closely at their daughter. She bad slightly tanned skin, darker than Tia's but lighter than Rocket's and had Rocket's eyes though they were much lighter, as if substituting his eyes for a female. 'Why don't you hold her while I go and get the twins?' Rocket suggested and Tia quickly nodded before taking her baby daughter from his arms and got lost in her like a typical more would at their new-born and began to rock her gently and a smiling Rocket left to get the twins...

'Now be careful you guys,' Rocket told them as they got on the bed next to Tia and the baby with Rocket close, keeping an eye on them.

'Say hello to your new sister,' Tia smiled but the twins were unsure of what to think. Junior though was the first to decide to take a chance and slowly reached out his hand to touch her. Unexpectedly, the baby reached up and grabbed his finger which made young Junior jump a little but Rocket and Tia never intervened, allowing the twins to get used to the new addition how they wanted to. Junior also never pulled back but spoke instead.

'Her hand is really soft!' Junior stated as the baby began to gaze at his finger, examining it closely making the couple smile though Edwina was still distant. Both parents motorised this but kept to themselves. She would relax around the new addition when she was ready to. Just as they thought that last thought, the ambulance arrived...

Rocket smiled as he continued to watch his new angel sleep peacefully. It had been about 24 hours since Tia had the baby and things were a little crazy. Rocket was always at the hospital hoping between two of his three angels and the twins were with his parents temporarily. Rocket was sleeping on and off. He wouldn't usually sleep whilst down with the baby (who was temporarily in an incubator due to the premature birth though was coping and set to be out in a few days) but would sleep with Tia who had fallen asleep the second she was allowed to and had continued to sleep since the labour had taken a lot out of her. He had been informed though that she should be waking soon and was rather looking forward to spending some time with Tia and their new baby since they were the only two allowed down there with the baby since they were the parents. Rocket smiled before slowly getting up and going back to see Tia.

He smiled as he entered her room (he didn't know how but for some reason Tia was given her own private room but Rocket had no complaints), he found the nurse doing some check-ups.

'Is everything ok?' he asked as he placed himself into one of the seats next to Tia's bed and the nurse noticed his presence.

'Everything's great! She should be waking up soon actually!' she smiled and left him alone with her in a further ten minutes. Smiling, Rocket say there and gazed at her when in just a few minutes later, she stirred and opened her eyes.

'Hey... Hey Tia. How are you feeling?' he asked as he gently brushed some air from her face making her smile back up at him in response.

'A little better, not as weak!' Tia confirmed and Rocket smiled with relief. 'Where's the baby?'

'She's down in the special care unit. She's fine but she was still two months premature though she should be out of the incubator in a few days all going well. Don't worry, I've been watching her.' Tia smiled at him delightfully before continuing.

'Where are the twins?'

'Staying with my parents.'

'Can I see the baby do you know?' she asked. She really just wanted to hold her new bundle of joy in her arms right now.

'Only we're allowed to for now so if you want I can get the doctor now and then I'll take you down to see her?' Tia was quick to nod as she was dying to see her new daughter now as soon as she could. Rocket smiled as he left a kiss on to her head and then left the room to find the doctor...

'She's beautiful,' Tia muttered as she stood next to Rocket in her hospital dressing gown as they gazed at their tiny newborn who was fast asleep. They weren't allowed to take her out of the incubator yet but they were allowed to come and go as they pleased so it wasn't so bad. They were happy enough to see her. And by making that statement, a thought occurred to Rocket after Tia said it.

'Elena,' he said and Tia gave him a confused look before he gave an explanation for his outburst. 'I think that's what we should name her. It's up to you also, it's a suggestion, but I remember reading somewhere that it means 'light' and also...'beautiful'. I personally think it suits her unless you have another idea that is.'

'No. I like it...a lot,' Tia confirmed, a delighted smile on her face. It suited her daughter very well, she could feel it as a mother. 'Yeah...we should name her Elena I think. Do you?'

'Elena it is!' Rocket smiled before slipping an arm round her waist as they gazed down at their new baby, Elena...

A few days later...

Rocket smiled delightfully as he rocked his young one whilst standing as he tried to rock her to sleep, gently hushing her while Tia watched happily.

'You never had any trouble getting them to sleep!' she stated, smiling at how easy Rocket managed to get the kids to sleep and referring to the sleeping newborn in his arms. It was a talent he was glad to have as a father and he just loved holding his own kids in his arms. Rocket just smiled as he continued to rock her, it brought a sense of calmness to him also. Elena had been let out of the incubator for the first time three days ago and was allowed up in the room with the couple and to see others only the previous day. Thankfully Elena was fine and had suffered no critical injuries or anything health-related due to the premature birth and Tia was also fine, though rather weak and tired, so everything was going well enough; even if two of Rocket's three angels had to stay in hospital for at least a week more, including Tia. As long as they came home well, Rocket didn't mind.

He was a little concerned about the twins though, especially Edwina. Junior seemed to be ok the only and only time they three got to see each other but Edwina was distant. And since it was Tia had, he believed that there may be some jealousy. Edwina was still too young to understand so Rocket knew that she would be given less attention until the baby got settled at least. He didn't want to neglect Edwina and didn't plan to spend less time with her but he had no choice but to do so especially since Tia wasn't capable at the minute to handle just Elena, never mind the three kids. He knew it was going to be difficult but he also knew they could get through once they stuck together.

'Rocket...' Tia spoke suddenly making Rocket lift his head up towards her an away from his sleeping daughter in his arms. 'You should probably get out front now to meet your parents and the twins, they should be arriving soon.'

'You're right!' he replied as he skidded forward and placed little Elena in Tia's waiting arms. 'I'll be back soon!' Rocket promised her before slipping out the door...

'Be careful you guys!' Rocket said as he re-entered the room with his parents behind him and the twins running in in front of him. Junior came to a halt at his mum's bedside but surprisingly, Edwina jumped up on the bed but was cautious of her distance with the baby. Tia didn't push her though.

'Say hello to Elena!' she encouraged and Edwina looked at her mum first before easily shifting herself beside her mum and leaned over to get a look at her sister. Tia smiled delightfully as Edwina looked and was soon joined by Junior who was eager to get a look at his new sister.

'Elena...beautiful name for a beautiful girl. You should be proud son!' Norata said to his proud son as they both, along with Keira, watched the threesome with the new baby.

'Come on! Wait until see just how beautiful she is,' Rocket said and went over to Tia and their kids. Tia gently handed Elena over to Rocket who was soon joined by his parents around him. In just a few moments, he handed Elena over to his mum and she proudly took her new grandchild in her arms to do some bonding with Rocket looking on, smiling widely...

'Have you got everything Rocket?' Tia asked as she zipped up her suitcase. Rocket in the meantime was too interested in his newborn daughter to take in what Tia had said so did not reply. 'Rocket?'

'Huh? Oh, sorry Tia! Yeah, I've got everything,' he replied before switching his attention back to his daughter. Today was the day both Tia and Elena were allowed out of hospital. Tia was allowed out a few days earlier but had some trouble that night so was taken back in. Though everyone guessed she would be fine this time since Elena would be home also and she wouldn't have to worry about her. Smiling, Tia approached her fiancée and daughter and gently kissed his cheek before going back and tending to her business, both parents the happiest as could be.

'Edwina! Junior! Dinner!' Tia called as she set the table whilst Rocket was feeding Elena. Things had gone well so far though Tia was still awfully weak. She had rested earlier and was now feeling much better and it was Rocket's turn to feed Elena since they took it in turns to give the other a break. Rocket knew though he would be rather busy until Tia was fully recovered but he didn't mind; though his only concern was how the twins would handle everything now that the baby was home. The twins never liked change but their parents knew they would have to make sure the twins got used to this change. Though they knew in the end, they would get used to it.

'Are you guys behaving yourselves?' Rocket asked as the twins ran in and planted themselves in front of their dinner, happy to have things as they would see normal though Rocket and Tia were aware that the twins would notice some changes with time. They just had to prepare to handle them. The twins happily nodded and their parents exchanged happy looks. After dinner, they all sat in the sitting room together as the twins played on the floor with Tia holding Elena for a while to give Rocket a break. They were extremely happy and Tia was contended holding a sleeping Elena in her arms though soon, Rocket noticed her getting sleepy and decided it was time to send the twins to bed.

Shortly after putting the twins to bed, Rocket recommended that they themselves went to bed which Tia was glad to do. They had a small nursery set up in a spot in their own room so they could tend to Elena quickly before the twins were disturbed and also, Tia was uneasy since Elena was premature so always wanted to be close to her daughter. Gently Tia placed Elena into the cot before the parents got themselves ready and cuddled up in bed.

'It's been crazy lately, hasn't it?' Rocket joked and left a kiss on to her head. Tia smiled and snuggled into his arms, resting her eyes.

'But it was worth it!' she whispered and Rocket smiled before lifting her face up with his fingers and rubbed her cheek.

'I love you,' he whispered solemnly and she smiled back.

'I love you to!' With that, they locked lips before snuggling together and fell asleep...


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

The couple soon fell asleep and within a few hours; the peaceful silence filling the household was wrecked by sudden sounds of Elena crying. Rocket moved in the bed as his mind awoke though it took him a few more moments to actually register all that were going on. He opened his eyes and found Tia still asleep (which wasn't really surprising) so he quickly got out of bed and tended to his daughter. He easily lifted out from the cot after getting her bottle and began to feed her whilst gently rocking her in his arms and she stopped crying. He smiled as he watched her drink when a sudden voice made him jump.

'Everything ok?' it said and Rocket swung round to find a sleepy Tia looking up at him but she was exhausted.

'Everything's fine angel, go back to sleep,' Rocket hushed and she smiled in recognition that Rocket was tending to his father duties.

'Are you sure?' she asked and he nodded. She smiled up at him before speaking again. 'Ok then. Goodnight Rocket,' she said as she made herself comfy in the bed once more.

'Goodnight Tia...' he replied before turning his attention back to his daughter.

After feeding Elena and she had fallen asleep again, Rocket also returned to bed and fell back asleep in seconds. However, Elena was a newborn and in just a few hours after the last, she was awake again for another feeding and all that could be heard was the sound of crying. Rocket and Tia woke up simultaneously and Rocket was quick to stop Tia getting up.

'It's alright Tia, I'll get her. You're exhausted,' he said and started to gently push her back down on the pillow but she stopped him.

'Rocket it's not fair on you,' Tia insisted but Rocket was hearing none of it.

'I'm fine Tia; I can handle it for a few nights until you get back to normal. Just go back to sleep, you want recover if you don't,' Rocket stated and Tia sighed in defeat.

'Ok but wake me if you need me,' she said firmly as she lay back down on the pillow and Rocket nodded before leaving her to go and feed Elena...

Rocket awoke the next morning and turned around to pull Tia to him but found her side of the bed empty. He immediately sat up and saw that the cot was empty so he went into the living room and sure enough, found Tia sitting on the couch feeding Elena in her arms. He smiled as approached her and gently wrapped an arm around her shoulder to make her aware of his presence as he plopped himself on the arm of the couch.

'Morning,' he whispered as she looked up and gently pressed his lips to hers.

'Morning,' Tia replied as they backed away before she turned back to baby Elena.

'Are you ok Tia? If you want to go back to sleep, you can. I'll look after her,' Rocket suggested but Tia was quick to shove the suggestion to one side.

'I'm fine Rocket, honestly. You were the one up with her during the night! If you want to go to sleep, you can,' Tia suggested but Rocket shook his head.

'It's ok Tia, I'm fine. Might as well get a head-start!' he joked as he planted a kiss on to her head and then riddled off to do his own thing, leaving Tia with Elena.

He sneaked in to the twins room first as they were usually well awake by this time but he found Junior fast asleep and Edwina lazily lying in bed when he entered. He smiled as he knew exactly what the problem was and approached Edwina.

'Hey sweetie,' he welcomed gently as he easily sat down on the bed. 'Did you have a good sleep?'

'The baby kept me awake!' Edwina complained and Rocket smirked in confirmation he was right.

'Then go back to sleep Edwina! I'll be in the sitting room or the kitchen when you wake up,' he said and Edwina nodded. Smiling, Rocket kissed his daughter's forehead as he brought the blankets up around her before checking on Junior and also pulling the blankets up around him. Without another word, Rocket left his sleeping twins be and went back out to Tia and Elena...

A week passed and things were going well enough. They had good days and they had bad times; was all part of becoming parents. The twins had struggled with Elena waking up during the night but were starting to get used to it now and were slowly starting to arise earlier but seemed to be holding out now until about 7 as oppose to 6 which the young couple were happy about as it gave them that little bit more time's rest. Tia was recovering nicely and usually had about an hour's nap during the day as she was still weak but she was now up feeding Elena during the night once with Rocket doing it the other time and then taking it in turns to give her her early morning feed which Tia was always able to handle.

Overall, things were going fine but both Rocket and Tia each had their own concerns. Tia was concerned about Edwina. Tia was unable to handle Elena as much as she would've liked to so Rocket was left to look after her a lot which Tia had noticed was starting to affect Edwina. Edwina had always been Daddy's little angel but he had two little angels now and Edwina couldn't understand what was wrong with Tia and why Rocket could grant Edwina with as much attention as he used to. So Edwina had come to mind that she had to fight for Rocket's attention which Tia had acknowledged was by doing exactly not what she was supposed to do. Rocket had to give out to her multiple times a day now, as well as an unfit Tia, and it kept increasing as the days went on. Fair enough, Edwina was never a little princess but Edwina was mischievous, not bold which was how she was acting ever since Elena came home. Junior was fine with it, he loved having Elena around but Edwina was unable to see the happy side. Even though it had been expected, Tia had to admit she had never imagined it to be so bad.

Rocket's concern though was a little different to Tia's and he decided to voice it that afternoon whilst the twins were engrossed in a non-Snow Kids football match and Elena had fallen asleep after her feed.

'Tia...can I ask you something?' he asked as he followed Tia into the kitchen and she stopped whatever she was doing to give Rocket her full attention.

'Sure Rocket! What's wrong?' she asked worriedly and Rocket couldn't help but smile at her expression. It was so cute...

'Nothing's wrong, I was just wondering if you knew why you're parents hadn't turned up yet to see Elena or anything?' he asked and Tia pursed her lips and shook her head.

'No, I'm afraid I don't know. I texted Mum and Stella whenever I had the chance to and Stella had said she was busy and would come by early next week to see Elena and I sent her a picture which she asked for but Mum just sent me a text congratulating us from her and Dad and told me they would be over when they could and I haven't heard from them since actually, now that you mention it,' Tia admitted and Rocket slowly nodded his head. He understood what she was saying but he didn't get it really. Not the part about her mum only sending a text and saying she would be over soon that is. The Stella part he knew was comprehensive and true and was rather looking forward to seeing Stella as it had been quite a while since he had and the twins adored her to.

'Ok. Don't worry about it Tia, I'm sure they'll come over and visit soon,' Rocket encouraged and Tia smiled before letting out a huge yawn informing Rocket it was time for her afternoon nap. 'Come on, go on ahead to bed Tia for a while! You're exhausted!' he stated and she nodded before she kissed his cheek. She then left the kitchen and retreated to the bedroom to sleep for a while whilst Rocket began to think, now concerned about not just one thing, but many...

Tia was busy working away at something in the kitchen whilst Rocket was in the living room, watching the twins play on the floor as he was standing and feeding Elena in his arms, gently rocking her also. Edwina however was unimpressed by the attention her Dad was giving the baby and decided to intervene.

'Daddy! Play with us!' she demanded and Rocket snapped his gaze for his youngest daughter to the eldest to reply.

'I'm sorry sweetie, I can't. Elena needs feeding, you know that. Maybe later!' Rocket assured her but stubborn Edwina was Rocket's daughter.

'But Daddy-'

'No buts! Elena needs feeding Edwina and I told you all this before she came home with mummy. I'll play with you later, just not now!' Rocket said firmly before turning to Elena who had started crying for her Dad's attention which was given to her almost immediately as Rocket continued to feed her. Edwina though was still highly unimpressed and she wanted attention; preferably from her Dad.

'Daddy! You never play with me now!' Edwina huffed as she stood up and folded her arms, a cross look on her face.

'I know but Elena needs me to look after her since Mummy's too tired to, I told you that Edwina!' Rocket almost yelled. He couldn't understand why her behaviour had been so terrible lately as he had explained to the twins that Elena would have to be given much attention since she was a newborn and from what he could grasp, they understood. He was uncertain about Edwina now.

'Daddy...!' Edwina whined and Rocket had had just about enough.

'Edwina! Enough!' he yelled like a typical father would but this incident had a particular effect on young Edwina. As soon as Rocket spoke, her bottom lip began to quiver and when Rocket finished, she legged it out of the room and into her bedroom with tears pouring down her face. 'Edwina, sweetie...' Rocket tried to call but Edwina was gone. Rocket bit on his bottom lip as he began to think of how to solve the problem he had caused with his daughter when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find his fiancée looking at him.

'Everything ok?' she asked despite knowing the answer already and Rocket knew this but replied anyway.

'I don't know what's wrong with her,' Rocket admitted sadly and noticed Tia sigh before she told him the situation like she often had to over the years they were together.

'Rocket, she's three. She's used to being you're number one baby girl, having Elena now is bound to have an effect on her more so than Junior because Elena's a girl. She doesn't understand completely why you can't give her the attention because of what's going on with me and she doesn't need to understand either. All she needs to know is that you love her and that she's still you're little angel. Once she understands that, the rest will come. Go and talk to her, I can look after Elena for a while.' Rocket looked at Tia with many emotions in his eyes, the one mostly seen being shock as he couldn't believe he hadn't realised what was going on before like the father he thought he was should've. Then again, he knew that the constant attention Elena needed from him that Tia couldn't give at the minute was bound to have an effect on him in some way. This also explained the reason for Edwina's unusual misbehaviour lately-she just wanted his attention.

'Ok. I'll go and fix this,' he said as he handed Elena over to Tia and went in to the twin's bedroom to do just that...

He hesitated for a moment before he opened the door and it broke his heart to hear his daughter crying. When he walked in, he found her curled up in a ball on the bed and was careful when he sat down next to her so he wouldn't frighten her.

'It's alright sweetie, Daddy's here,' he hushed her before continuing. 'I didn't mean to hurt you sweetie, you're still my little girl. You know that right?'

'I thought Elena was now?' Edwina sobbed and Rocket recognised the tone of voice and everything else about it since he had heard it many times unfortunately with his fiancée whom Edwina now sounded like though much younger. Somehow, it's broke his heart even further.

'Both of you are! You two are both my little girls Edwina, that hasn't changed. Elena's a baby, you have to understand sweetie that she has to have to have more attention or else she'll get sick and you know Mummy's not well. It will only be for a while until Mummy's better and then I can spend more time with you but you just have to be patient. You're a big sister now so you have to start acting like it to!' Rocket encouraged and was relieved to hear that the sobbing had stopped as she lifted her head which still had a few small tears left in them.

'Only until Mummy's better?' she asked to be certain and Rocket smiled as he nodded. Edwina smiled back as she took that in to consideration when Rocket spoke.

'Are you still Daddy's little angel?' he asked and Edwina nodded before flinging herself into her Daddy's arms catching Rocket off guard but he held her close when he registered what was going on.

'I love you Daddy,' she whispered as she rested in his arms and he smiled.

'I love you to sweetie,' he promised her lovingly before kissing his daughter's cheek and then lifting her in his arms making her laugh hysterically. 'Come on! You can help me finish feeding Elena and then if you're good and if Mummy's feeling ok, I'll take you out. Just the two of us, alright?' he asked and Edwina nodded happily, unable to speak because of excitement. Rocket just laughed as he carried her back out in to the sitting room before he put her down so he could get Elena from Tia, an idea in his head. He smiled at the twin before he went in to the kitchen and sure enough found Tia rocking Elena in her arms whilst humming a lullaby with Elena's bright eyes watching her carefully. Tia stopped when she felt Rocket's presence.

'Everything ok?' she asked and Rocket nodded before taking Elena in to his arms as he explained what went down.

'If you're fit to watch Elena, I wouldn't mind if I could take Edwina out later. If you're too tired, I can sort something for tomorrow Tia! If you're fit to watch Elena for an hour then I'll take her out now in a while. Up to you though!' he told her and she smiled delightfully.

'It's ok! You take her out, I can look after Elena for a while,' she smiled and kissed him softly on the lips for reassurance. Rocket winked at her hem they broke away before taking Elena in to the sitting room.

'Ok you two...' Rocket told the twins. '...sit on other side of me.' The twins stopped what they were doing and did so, Edwina on Rocket's left and Junior on his right. Rocket smiled as he began to feed Elena, Tia watching the scene from the kitchen door, and Rocket informed the twins of what he wanted to do. 'Edwina, hold the bottle where I have it,' he asked her and without hesitation or questioning, she did so. She carefully held the bottle along with her Dad as Junior looked on. Rocket kept a grip on it until he was certain that Edwina had a good hold so he slowly let go, letting Edwina feed her younger sister but Rocket his hand near the bottle just in case.

'Daddy! I want to do it!' Junior exclaimed and Rocket laughed whilst Edwina was too engrossed in watching Elena drinking to take any notice. Tia was also smiling whilst watching the scene unfold and was about to go over and join them when the phone rang and since Rocket was pre-occupied, she went and got the phone in the kitchen.

'You can the next time, don't worry!' he assured his son before continuing to watch Edwina feed Elena which made him smile to himself delightfully.

After the feeding, Rocket changed Elena and that before placing her I'm her play pen and watched her for a few minutes until she fell asleep. The twins went off to play in their room so they weren't loud to wake Elena. Rocket took time out from watching her to go and check on Tia to see if it was ok for him to take Edwina out for an hour and he had already noted that she was finished on the phone. He got off the couch and went in to the kitchen. When he walked in he found her leaning on the kitchen top counter with her head bowed, unaware of his presence until he gently placed a hand on her back making her jump slightly and turn to him, her face pale white.

'Are you ok Tia?' he asked her worriedly as she sighed heavily. The colour of her face made him nervous and she looked like she would collapse at any moment.

'I'm fine Rocket, honestly,' she tried to assure him but failed.

'Are you sure? You don't look so good…'

'I'm fine, just a little tired,' she told him and was about to move somewhere but the minute she took her hands off the countertop, she lost her balance and collapsed. She would've crashed to the floor also if Rocket hadn't had been standing there and managed to catch her in time.

'It's ok Tia, I've got you,' he promised her as he held her up and guided her over to a kitchen chair. He gently placed her in it before bending down in front of her and was relieved to see she was more or less back but was still extremely pale. 'Are you ok?'

'I'm fine Rocket, just tired. Once I sleep I'll be fine,' she promised but Rocket still felt unsure.

'I'll stay and keep an eye on the kids while you rest...' Rocket said but Tia interrupted.

'Its fine Rocket, seriously. Take Edwina out for an hour, Elena's asleep so I'll sleep on the couch. You know I'll wake up when she needs me and Junior will be fine. He can watch a match or something on TV. I can cope, honestly,' Tia assured him and he took what she said in to consideration.

'If you're sure. But I can take Junior with, it's no trouble...' Once again, he was cut off.

'Rocket, no! He'll be fine, just tell him to behave and I'll be fine. Even if I don't sleep, once I rest I'll be fine!' Tia pushed and Rocket sighed in defeat.

'Alright then but call me if you need me Tia, I mean it! I'll be back in an hour, promise,' he assured her and she nodded before he gave her a small kiss. She then stood up and was surprisingly balanced which made Rocket relax a bit.

'I promise Rocket! Now just go and spend some time with Edwina,' Tia pushed and Rocket was much calmer as the colour was slowly coming back in her cheeks.

'Ok then,' he said before giving her a passionate kiss and then let her go. 'Edwina!' Rocket called and she met him in an instant as she knew exactly why he was looking for her...

'...and did you see the big bird?' Edwina exclaimed as Rocket began to open the front door an hour later after Rocket took her out for some father/daughter time. Before Rocket had the chance to reply, Junior ran over to them before Rocket had a chance to close the door or even register what was happening. He only registered what was going on when Junior hooked on to Rocket's leg and Rocket then noticed his son in tears.

'Hey son, it's ok!' Rocket assured him as he bent down to be eye level with him and closed the door behind him the meantime. 'What's wrong?'

'Mummy...' Junior cried making Rocket give a curious expression until he registered someone else crying and it was easy to tell it was Elena's voice, crying like a newborn would but Rocket had never heard her so strained and in distress before. This made him fear for the answer of his next question.

'Where's Mummy?' he asked worriedly and could feel the tension building up in his body.

'Your bedroom...' Junior cried and Rocket panicked.

'Stay here!' he ordered the twins before starting to run towards the bedroom, worrying about Tia as Elena's strained crying was coming from the bedroom. 'TIA!' Rocket yelled as he entered the bedroom and found Tia unconscious on the ground next to the cot with Elena in it so she was ok, just probably needed changing or something. Rocket ran down to Tia and began to shake her. 'Tia...TIA, wake up!' After a few tense moments, Tia began to stir and started to wake up so Rocket slipped an arm around her and grabbed her upper arm with the other hand and helped her up. She wasn't able to stand so Rocket sat her on the bed against the headboard so she had support. He sat next to her and watched as she breathed heavily and tried to come back to Earth. Seeing she was coming round, Rocket was unsure if he should stay with her or tend to Elena and Junior when Tia spoke, her eyes still closed and face pale.

'Tend to her and Junior, I won't move,' she told him and he nodded (even though her eyes were closed and she couldn't see him) but she knew he was doing what she told him to when she felt him get off the bed and soon heard him hushing Elena and telling her that Daddy was here whilst he also wondered about what the hell was wrong with Tia...

**Anyone any ideas on what's going on with Tia? Hope you guys liked it! Will update soon all going well.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

'Are you ok Tia?' Rocket asked after he settled Elena and Junior down so Elena was now fast asleep in her cot and Junior was calm and watching TV in the living room with Edwina who promised her Dad to keep a close eye on him. So he then returned to his ill fiancée who was still on the bed and still looking extremely pale which made Rocket more determined to get to the bottom of things.

'I'm fine Rocket...' she tried to tell him, looking down at her feet but Rocket cut her off.

'Look me in the eye and tell me that,' he said firmly and Tia looked at him for a few moments but nothing came out giving Rocket the answer. 'What is going on Tia?'

'Nothing's going Rocket; I'm just tired and stressed-'

'No Tia!' Rocket yelled making Tia jump when he gave his reason for being angrier than expected. 'Tia, you're ill and I would normally let you handle it yourself when you insist nothing's wrong but not when it risks the life of our children! You could've collapsed with Elena in your arms and she could've got hurt! Something serious could've happened to her or Junior; as a mother you should've known that! You put their lives at risk because you knew you weren't well and also yours!' Tia bowed her head in guilt as she realised that he was right. She knew she wasn't well and she had risked the life of not just herself but also their son and daughter. He had every right to be mad at her. She said nothing as Rocket calmed down and he soon saw a tear leak from her eyes but he still stood by his argument. 'I'm sorry Tia if I hurt you, maybe I could've put it in a different way, but it is the truth and you know it. Just take it easy here on and talk to me. More importantly, don't do anything with the kids you know you're not capable of,' he begged and Tia nodded but Rocket wasn't satisfied. 'Promise me?'

'I promise,' she said earnestly and Rocket gave her a sweet smile.

'Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?' he asked again, just to be certain and she nodded since she was still upset and guilty which Rocket understood and just wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. She went without any objections and held him close which made Rocket more curious as to what it was she was keeping from him...

_The following day..._

'Hey...are you ok sweetie?' Rocket asked Tia who had just come out of the bedroom after vomiting about an hour ago. Tia would be fine one minute and pale white and ill the next so Rocket was keeping a close eye on her as well as the twins and Elena which even the Snow Kids all-star champion was getting exhausted from. At least before Tia could help to some extent. Now she was ill and couldn't help at all due to the risk of something happening to one of the kids.

'I don't know Rocket...' she replied, short of breath and placed a hand on her head which Rocket was quick to grab and hushed her.

'It's ok, I'm right here. Go and sit down, I'll get you a drink of water,' he said and guided her over to the kitchen chair which she slumped in when Edwina ran into the kitchen from the living room and on to her Mum's lap whilst Rocket got Tia some water to help her relax.

'Are you ok Mummy?' Edwina asked and Tia smiled at her daughter and pulled her close.

'I'm fine sweetie, just a little sick,' she replied reassuringly to her daughter and gently kissed her cheek as Edwina starting whispering a random conversation to Tia. Rocket watched the scene as he got Tia her glass of water and his instincts told him that there was something causing her illness and she knew what but wouldn't tell him. He planned to get to the bottom of things soon though...

'Junior, be careful you don't break something!' Rocket warned his son who was jumping up and down with excitement after Elena fell asleep in his arms (with Rocket next to them of course) as Rocket put her into the play pen. Rocket was about to send the twins into the couple's bedroom to watch TV when suddenly a loud crash came from the kitchen...where Tia was.

'You two go to your room!' Rocket as he ran into the kitchen with the twins running into their own room. 'Tia?' Rocket exclaimed as he ran into the kitchen and found Tia on the floor gasping for air with glass around her. Being careful of the glass, Rocket grabbed her hands and bent down eye level with her and tried to calm down by hushing her. 'Calm down Tia, I'm here! It's ok now, ssssshhhh...' he soothed and gently rubbed her head as her focus on him and his soothing words helped her get her breath back. 'It's ok...it's ok...' he whispered soothingly and then kept quiet for a few moments to let her calm down when he finally noticed her breathing normally again. He easily got up and grabbed one of the kitchen chairs and brought it to the back door which he opened and places the chair in the doorway. He then returned to Tia and helped her up off the floor and kept a firm grip round her waist and upper arm as he guided her over to the chair at the back door and placed her in it to let her cool down. She sat there breathing deeply as Rocket went back into the kitchen and cleared up the glass on the floor which he guessed was the glass she was drinking her water out of and was taking it over to the sink when she collapsed. After doing that, he went to check up on the twins who were fine but bored so he turned the TV on in his and Tia's room for them so they were happy. He then checked on Elena in the play pen who was fine and surprisingly didn't wake up from the smash so he let her be when he returned back to Tia. 'How are you feeling now? Better?' he asked her and she nodded so he gently lifted her up and sat down, putting her on to his lap.

'Rocket...' Tia said suddenly after a few moments silence. '...do you think I'm a bad mother?' Rocket could only look at her in shock for a few seconds; amazed that she would even ask such a thing.

'Of course not Tia! You make mistakes, everyone does but you're the best mother the kids could've ever asked for and I wouldn't want anyone other than you being the mother of my children. You're a great mother, don't let what may have happened let you think differently!' Rocket told her firmly. She spoke no more of that particular subject buy continued with something else.

'Promise you won't ever leave?' Tia asked him and once again Rocket looked at her with his mouth agape for a few seconds. He knew she was down in herself and knew he was mad at her for putting the kids in danger so he thought that was part of the reason for her question. He was right but there was also more behind it than she let on. Finally, Rocket found the words to tell her.

'I'm not going anywhere,' he confirmed, covering all aspects of her question. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before whispering some reassuring words into her ear. 'Whatever's going on Tia...it will work out. I promise.' He pulled his head back to look at her and found her looking at him with small tears leaking from her eyes. Acting on instinct, he pulled her to his chest and hushed her as she sobbed into his chest; making Rocket wonder even more as to what the hell it was she was keeping from him...

A few hours later and Tia had improved slightly. She was up and moving about again so she did some housework whilst Rocket watched the kids so a lot of weight was taken off his shoulders much to his relief. Right now, he just wanted to sleep. It was early night and Elena was already asleep in her cot and the twins had just been put to bed so Rocket ran in to do a quick check on Elena and take a quick five minutes rest as he had been on the go all day. He sighed as he went into his on-suite after checking on Elena to pour some water over his face to keep him awake for a while more. He poured cold water over his face which woke him up a bit and he was drying his face when something from the corner of his eye caught his attention. He put the towel down and grabbed the item off the press above the sink and when he took in what the item was, his eyes widened in shock…

'Tia, can we talk?' Rocket asked when he walked into the living room. Tia was just shuffling about sorting out the laundry but stopped when Rocket spoke.

'Sure. What's wrong?' Tia asked. Rocket shuffled on his feet a bit before replying.

'Would you mind explaining to me what this is?' he asked her gently and held up the item he had taken from their bathroom. He wasn't mad at her so he tried to ask as gently as possible but Tia was still taken aback.

'You already know what it is,' Tia confirmed as she noted his expression and Rocket nodded to tell her she was right.

'What didn't you tell me you were on the pill?' he asked. He didn't mind her being on it, he knew she didn't want any more kids and they had agreed to it to but she was only just after having Elena and she didn't tell him either.

'It's not that big a deal Rocket,' Tia told him as she continued about her business, sorting out clothes when Rocket went towards her and gently took hold of her arm.

'Hey, I get that. I'm fine with it, honestly but I just wish you would have told me. It's your choice so I wouldn't have disagreed with you but you really should've told me...' Rocket spoke gently as he placed a hand on her cheek. 'What if that's the reason for you being sick?'

'It's not Rocket,' she replied firmly and shoved him off; shocking Rocket a little bit.

'It could be Tia! You should at least get tests-'

'Rocket no! It's not because of the pill now back off!' Tia yelled making Rocket jump slightly. It was rare she gave an outburst like that and for the circumstances, Rocket was even more shocked. He was only looking out for her. In thinking this, Rocket made a final decision to get to the bottom of things whether she liked it or not.

'Tia...' he said and grabbed her hand, gently pulling her to him. 'I don't want to watch you suffer like this anymore! You're keeping something from me which you probably have your reasons for but when it comes down to your health I have a right to know. Forget about the kids and the pill and all for just a minute and think about it. Please tell me what's going on.' He watched carefully as Tia opened her mouth but closed it again when nothing came out and tears started to leak from her eyes.

'I can't,' she said in a mere whisper; so low that Rocket wouldn't have known she had said it if he wasn't so close to your face.

'You can! C'mon Tia, please! I hate seeing you like this and keeping things from me, it hurts and-'

'My Dad is dying!'

It seemed the Earth stood still the second Tia spoke those words. Nothing could be heard except for the ticking of the wall clock which seemed light years away to the couple who could only hear complete and utter silence. After what seemed like centuries to the young couple, Rocket finally registered enough of this information to speak.

'What...how...' was all he could stutter out but Tia understood well and replied.

'It was my mum that phoned me yesterday before I almost collapsed the first time. I knew he was ill, so did you, but I only found out yesterday that he only has a few days to live,' Tia began to explain as Rocket slowly caught on to what she was getting at and knew exactly where this was going. 'He's suffered from IPF for 5 years as you know but the other day, he just...took a turn for the worst and now they only think he'll live for a few more days.' Rocket bit on his bottom lip in worry. They had all been warned about the consequences when her father had been diagnosed with the lung disease (IPF-idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis which is scarring of the lungs) but he was active and always on the go and was determined to not let the disease run his life. Tia had to get her bravery and determination from somewhere. The disease hadn't affected his life at all either until now. It just seemed things had taken its toll.

'Why didn't you tell me when you found out?' he asked her gently as he himself tried to realise all that was going on.

'I couldn't just get up and leave Rocket. I have my own family here! I wanted to figure something out before I told you but I know now that was a bad idea,' she explained as she began to think about what the hell she was going to do.

'I see your point Tia but he's your Dad and he's dying! You can't stay here. I don't care what you say but you are going to the Obia Moon tomorrow. I can stay home a while and get things sorted out for the kids and then I'll follow in a few days if you want. But you have to go Tia,' Rocket told her and she knew it but something was holding her back.

'I'm scared Rocket,' Tia sobbed fearfully and Rocket could only embrace her close and hush her. He would usually say comforting words but there was nothing comforting to say so he just rubbed her back. 'He hasn't even seen Elena yet...' Tia muttered and Rocket said nothing as there nothing to reply to that. They stayed embraced for a while when Rocket got exhausted and thought it best for them to go to sleep as it would be a long day tomorrow.

'Let's go to bed,' he announced and Tia nodded before they got ready for bed and did what they could to fall asleep...

**Only a few more hours until I'm a year older! Yippee! Happy Halloween everyone, hope you all had a good mid-term! And I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

'I don't know if I can do this without you,' Tia muttered to Rocket who had a tight grip on her hand after she had said her goodbye's to the kids. Due to the events that had occurred last night, neither of them had slept well at all so the couple had gotten up early and decided what they were going to do. They decided to get Tia over to the Obia Moon ASAP and for Rocket to sought something out for the kids before he followed. Although she knew it was the right thing to do, Tia didn't like the idea if going; especially with Rocket. It scared her, and when she was scared she wanted Rocket. That hadn't changed from when they first met.

'You're going to have to Tia. I'll ring round today and organise something and will be out with you late tomorrow at least, I promise. In the meantime, I know you can do this,' Rocket told her for reassurance and she nodded before allowing herself to fold into his warm embrace. He gently kissed and stroked her hair and held her close. 'I love you,' he promised her.

'I love you to,' she whispered though her voice was slightly muffled against his chest. Finally, Rocket released in belief he wouldn't let her go if he didn't soon.

'Call me when you need to, alright?' he said and she nodded before he gave her a short goodbye kiss before she went off through the front doors...

Tia sighed heavily as she let her head fall against the window overlooking Akillian on her way to the Obia Moon on the private ship her mother had organised when Rocket phoned to check and see if it was ok Tia went over that day whilst she slept for that short ten minutes. Immediately she thought of her family on the Planet she had learned to call home and with the current situation that was going on, Tia's mind drifted off to her memories back on the Obia Moon which most included her father. They had their differences and their fall-outs but at the end of the day he was still her father (and a good one when it mattered most) and she loved him for that reason alone. The rest was a bonus to Tia. She also thought of how often Rocket treated the kids sometimes in a similar way to her father and that somehow made her even happier about her decision to spend her life and have her kids with him. She turned ok in the end, right? Well, at least Rocket told her everyday she had.

Thinking further into what was going on right now, Tia's heart ached to have Rocket next to her to tell her everything would be fine and support her and just hold her; make her feel safe and not so scared. He would make her stronger, she knew, but she also knew she had to cope on her own for a while until the kids were sorted with a roof over their heads whilst their parents were away and being looked after by loving friends or family. But right now, Tia's main focus was her father and she tried to keep it that way as she grasped every special memory spent with him and drifted off to sleep...

'Are you guys sure? I mean, Junior could even stay with you guys and Elena with Micro-Ice and Yuki?' Rocket asked his parents who had arrived shortly after Rocket rang to tell them all that was going on. They were shocked just like Rocket was and rushed over to see the couple as soon as only to find Tia had already left and Rocket was in a panic looking for people to look after the kids on such short notice. He didn't want to put his parents out; they had the flower shop to run and that took a lot of time and effort which Rocket knew all too well. He didn't want them to worry about one of the kids on top of that (one day maybe but not for much longer which Rocket knew this would be) and he had to admit, this incident with Tia's Dad also had him a little freaked. However, Rocket's parents persisted he allow one of the kids to stay with them and he reluctantly agreed but he already found babysitters for the twins (Mei and D'Jok for Edwina and Micro-Ice and Yuki for Junior) and didn't want baby Elena to stay with them as she was only a month old approximately. Rocket's parents were quick to disagree however.

'Rocket, we're well used to babysitting and this is no different. It's just a few days extra and I know we haven't looked after Elena before but we have looked after the twins together a few times. We can cope just so as you tell us her approximate feeding schedule. We can work something out,' Norata assured his son who sighed before informing his parents on what they needed to know.

A few hours later and Rocket was alone in the house. Whilst he got the twins bags ready (who were excited about staying in each of their Godparent's houses and not really bothered as to why their parents were going away), his parents watched the kids and soon Mei and Yuki came along after a shopping trip to pick up the twins and also asked Rocket to give their condolences to Tia and her family as well as asking him to keep them updated which he agreed to before thanking them. Then shortly after that, Norata and Keita decided to make themselves scarce to give Rocket some peace and some extra time to sleep so after saying the same to him about Tia, they left with Elena leaving Rocket alone.

Hr had wondered if he should phone Tia but knowing she would call him when she needed to, he left it and decided to just text her instead to inform her just that the kids were fine and where they were before telling her he would arrive tomorrow morning. He could only hope she could cope without him until then. So he sent his love and wished her well before heading off to his room to pack for the next morning. The idea was to pack now as he would be too exhausted to pack everything needed in the morning but he soon realised it made no difference as his tiredness was starting to become overpowering. Despite almost being finished, Rocket feared his body would soon fail him so he decided to go to bed and sleep (even though it was only 9.30pm). He quickly changed and lay down on his side of the bed. He took a quick glance of the family photo on his bedside locker of him with the kids and Tia before his eyelids finally gave out...

Tia took deep breaths as she started up the steps towards the house; the one she grew up in. She was scared, no doubt about that, but not being able to fully comprehend anything prevented her from breaking down or running. Her Dad had drilled into her brain growing up that she has to face her problems in order to overcome them. But knowing the man who taught her that was dying made it hard not to run. Taking one final deep breath, she hesitated before knocking on the front door. Despite herself, Tia couldn't prevent the smile spreading across her face as her old governess, Stella, opened the door. She also smiled delightfully before embracing the young girl, whom she had brought up as if she were her own, into a hug.

'I missed you!' Tia said solemnly before they parted.

'I missed you to sweetie!' Stella smiled back before her face turned serious. 'How are you doing?' she asked as she stood aside to let the younger girl enter.

'Right now...scared but I'm ok I guess. Can't really comprehend it all to be honest,' Tia said grimly before removing the subject from her own self. 'How's Mum? Is she alright?' How Tia's mother was taking it was one of Tia's main concerns. She loved her Mum equally as much as her Dad and she knew how she would feel if she had lost (or was losing) Rocket; she knew her Mum must be beyond heartbroken right now.

'Scared more so than anything. She's awfully quiet but trying to spend as much time possible with him now more so than ever. Not herself but I don't think everything has really sunk in yet,' Stella informed Tia who understood how her Mum was feeling completely. Speaking of, before Tia could reply, who but her mother appeared in the doorway and looked both shocked and relieved to see her daughter. Tia was in shock also but mainly about her mother's appearance. As oppose to her usually perfectly done-up face with make-up, it was now a plain sheet of white with bags hanging from her eyes which also looked red raw from all the tears that has clearly fallen. Her also perfectly tidied hair was a bit scruffy and rather than the usual blue/green dress she usually wore, she was wearing a scruffy old tracksuit that Tia had sometimes wore in her teenage days because her Mum never wore it but kept it because it was the very outfit in which she had met Tia's father (in her teens) whilst out on a jog with a friend and had accidentally bumped into him. Tia obviously had not known this at the time when she wore it but when she did find out, se stopped wearing it as it was clearly a keepsake for her mother and she did not want her boyish side to come out one day and get it ruined. So Tia knew why her mother had chosen to wear that now; it meant a lot to her. That old, brown, saggy tracksuit kept a lot of memories she cherished and her mother did not want to lose them.

'Tia...' her Mum spoke with delight in her voice before they embraced in a mother/daughter hug. They said nothing until they separated.

'How is he doing right now?' Tia asked. She knew her Mum would pick up on what she meant which was how he was mentally really. He was dying; she knew he must've felt terrible. Of course, her Mum did realise this.

'Ok for the circumstances I guess. He's been asking about you a lot. Do you want to see him?' her Mum asked her carefully but Tia hesitated in replying. After a few moments, she concluded that she had to cop on to herself and see him. This could've been the only chance she would have to say goodbye. So silently, she nodded before following her Mum up the stairs to see her dying father...

Tia took a deep breath as her Mum left her at the bedroom door before she hesitantly opened it. Slowly and cautiously she entered as she tried to prepare herself for what lay beyond but no matter what she couldn't have been prepared for what she saw. Machines everywhere surrounded his bed; each connected to him by multiple wires. What scared her even more though was how weak and fragile his body look. It was clear he was sick, no doubt. His pale white face and skinny looking figure gave it away. He had always been a reasonable weight but it seemed the illness had caused him to drop dramatically. He looked so different from the father she knew and loved. She had to choke back the tears as she approached his bedside cautiously; unsure if he knew of her presence or not because he hadn't even flinched. She easily sat down in the chair beside his bed and tool in his full zombie-like appearance when his eyes suddenly fluttered open and immediately landed on his daughter.

'Tia...' he smiled and Tia smiled back widely. 'You look so much like your mother,' he commented and Tia smiled before replying.

'But I have your strength and determination,' she said and he couldn't help but smile at how brave she was. So young and yet so mature-he was blessed to have her.

'Don't ever lose that sweetie,' her Dad warned weakly and Tia nodded, unable to speak in fear of crying. 'So how are my three grandkids? Your mother was telling me you had another girl.' As if a light had suddenly turned on inside her head, Tia realised something which was why her and her Dad had always remained close despite everything over the years-his consideration for others. Rocket had often pointed it out about her which was that she was always worried about others or talking about others when she was the one that others should've been worrying about. He had often said it was a characteristic that made him fall for her and it was a characteristic that Tia loved about her father. Smiling at what he said, Tia took out her phone before showing him the picture of Elena. She had to hold the phone to him since her Dad was sadly to weak to even move let alone hold a phone.

'Elena,' Tia informed him of her name whilst he smiled at the photo of his new grandchild.

'Beautiful name. She's like a female Rocket,' her Dad laughed weakly and Tia also let out a small laugh before putting the phone away. She knew immediately when she turned back and saw his expression that it was time to get serious. 'I know you have your own duties Tia but please take care of your mother, for me.' For a moment Tia couldn't speak as she was shocked at this sudden statement.

'Don't worry about that yet Dad, you're not going anywhere too soon,' Tia told him as oppose to giving it in a hopeful way. He had a good while longer left in him, so she believed.

'No Tia. You know that's not the case,' he told her and she bowed her head before lifting it back up again when he let out a wretched cough.

'Are you ok?' Tia asked worriedly and half stood up only to be pulled back down again by her Dad's arm grabbing hers with all the energy and strength he had left in his dying body.

'There's no point Tia. It's over now. Tell your mother I love her and give the kids my love. I love you always Tia,' he informed her before breaking into a fit of coughs causing panic to rise in Tia's throat.

'No Dad! Just calm down, you'll be fine! It's not what you think!' Tia tried to reason despite it being in front of her eyes what was going on.

'Tell Rocket...to look after you,' her Dad asked as he for a moment caught hold of his breath thanks to Tia's guidance with the grip on hid hand before the coughing came to a halt, his eyes closed and his body went limp. However, it was his heart monitor that was no longer beating that confirmed to his distraught daughter what had happened causing her to break down into floods of tears...

Rocket sighed as he let his head fall back against the seat. He was on his way to the Obia Moon and really all he wanted was just to see Tia and comfort her. Straight after thinking this, his phone rang and although he expected Tia, it wasn't actually her who was calling.

'Hello?' he said as he picked up the phone and listened to the person on the other side. 'Stella! Is everything ok?' So it was Stella calling him. But why? Soon, his question was answered and he couldn't help but let himself slide in the chair as the news was given. Things possibly couldn't get any worse...

Hearing a knock on the front door, Stella got on with her work (for the simple reason Tia and her mother were in no fit state right now to do much) and opened the front door to find Tia's fiancé standing there. Unable to speak, they nodded to each other before she stood aside and let him pass. He immediately saw Tia in the sitting room with her legs crossed whilst sitting on the couch and began to approach her. He was about to set his bags down when Stella took them off his hands so he muttered a quick 'thanks' to her before sitting himself next to Tia who never even stirred in feeling his presence. Gently, he slid a supportive arm around her waist to assure her he was there.

'You know the last words he ever spoke and towards me was tell Rocket to look after you'. He was there dying in front of me and all he could think about was me being safe...' she muttered making Rocket gently take a cold, pale hand of hers and squeeze it.

'He was an amazing character,' Rocket stated and Tia nodded in agreement.

'I want him here again. I miss him already,' she sobbed, breaking Rocket's heart.

'I know you do,' he hushed her as he rubbed her shoulders supportively and was about to bring her to his chest when she spoke again.

'Promise me Rocket you won't leave me soon,' Tia almost begged and Rocket nodded.

'I'm not going anywhere soon Tia, I promise,' he assured her before Tia allowed him to hold her close to his chest with her crying over the heartbreaking loss of her father...

Tia took in a deep breath as she turned in the bed. She was expecting to feel Rocket but she couldn't and woke up to find a note sitting next to her. She picked it up and read it.

_Hey Tia. Don't worry, I am only downstairs. You barely slept last night so I let you be but I had some things to do anyways. Come to me when you're awake, alright? Love, Rocket xxx_

After reading it, Tia quickly put it down before going downstairs. She found Rocket in the kitchen opposite her mother who she was surprised to see looked ok, just exhausted.

'Hey, Tia. How are you feeling?' Rocket asked in seeing his fiancée. She immediately went to him when he spoke allowing him to place a reassuring arm around her.

'I'm ok,' she said allowed before whispering to Rocket. 'I need to talk to you in a minute if that's ok?' she asked and Rocket nodded before Tia spoke again but it was directed to her Mum this time.

'Are you ok?' she asked and her Mum smiled.

'I'm as good as can be I guess. Miss him already but he's not suffering anymore. To me, that's what really matters.' Tia for a moment was unable to reply. She was so strong. Stronger than Tia herself ever would be. Knowing this, Tia released herself from before going over and hugging her Mum, confident that the two main girls in his life could get by this together...

**This wasn't exactly how I wanted it to be, but it was getting too long. Not enough emotion maybe in this one? I don't know but maybe it is fine the way it is, not too dramatic! Lol Hope you guys enjoyed it anyways, hope you enjoy the next one to!**


End file.
